


Meet the Kuzuryuus

by culliganio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Blood and Violence, Established Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Established Relationship, F/M, Get-Away Driver Mioda Ibuki, Get-Away Driver Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-sided Ouma Kokichi/Shuichi Saihara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, Platonic Soda Kazuichi/Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Police Officer Kirigiri Kyouko, Police Officer Naegi Makoto, Smut, Yakuza Akamatsu Kaede, Yakuza Amami Rantaro, Yakuza Hinata Hajime, Yakuza Komaeda Nagito, Yakuza Kukwata Leon, Yakuza Mioda Ibuki, Yakuza Oowada Mondo, Yakuza Ouma Kokichi, Yakuza Tanaka Gundham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culliganio/pseuds/culliganio
Summary: Saihara Shuichi didn't plan on being in the debt of Amami Rantaro, a member of the notorious Kuzuryuu mafia, nor did he plan on getting sucked into numerous high-speed chases, drama, getting kidnapped by a purple-haired bimbo, getting a lap dance, drinking like there's no tomorrow, and falling in love with the very person who dragged him into this mess.Once all is said and done, will he become a member of the clan and stay with Amami, or will he part ways and forget about the exhilarating lifestyle of a yakuza?





	1. Five Times He Doesn't Go to a Party and One Time He Does

All throughout high school, Saihara Shuichi could only hope and long for the day he no longer had to walk the halls full of dread and despair. The day when people didn't make fun of his girly eyelashes. The day when he could live in a dorm with his best friend, Momota Kaito, without his family harping on him all the time. The day when he would finally be free.

The day when he went to college.

However...

Now that Shuichi is in his final year of college, he can safely say that college is much worse.

He and Kaito were placed in a dorm with a tiny 105cm, or 3'5'', criminal who smoked pot and a creepy ladykiller (who _could actually be_ a lady killer) with long hair and an insane love for human behavior. At first, Kaito and Shuichi were close. They made sure to spend time together and not let their eerie roommates or other people come between them, but ever so slowly, Kaito was drifting away.

One day, the black-haired boy was walking around the campus and saw Kaito smoking around the back with Hoshi Ryoma (the criminal), Iruma Miu (the campus slut), and Hagakure Yasuhiro (the campus druggie). He brushed it off, assuming Kaito had been forced to do it, but as days passed, he knew it wasn't a coincidence.

Kaito began going to parties, coming home late at night drunk off of his ass. The taller boy broke even more promises he made the shorter about studying for tests and helping each other out with assignments. Every week on days when Shuichi would come back late to his dorm, he would see either Kaito or Shinguuji Korekiyo (the creepy "ladykiller") fucking a new girl—sometimes, on _his_ mattress. _His._

It hurt Shuichi. He couldn't believe his best friend had betrayed him like this. The friend who defended Shuichi from bullies. The friend who he could talk to about anything. The friend who easily became better than his own parents, who neglected him with their stupid famous jobs of an actor and a screenwriter.

The only thing he could ask was, _Why?_

What provoked Kaito to be like this?

The day he finally had enough and confronted the brunette he expected an apology. Kaito had always pulled through for Shuichi.

"Oh, well never mind that, Shuichi-kun. Hey, I'll make it up to you! Let's go to a party! _The_ Maizono Sayaka is hosting a party at her mansion! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

The ravenette was stunned. A...party? A party was apology? Kaito didn't even care about making things right! He just wanted another excuse to go to a party, on top of that, Maizono Sayaka's party.

Shuichi glared and spat, "No."

"No? Who in their right mind would give up the chance to go to—"

"I don't give a damn about parties, Kaito-kun. I want to spend time with _just you,_ not a bunch of horny adults."

Kaito looked hurt. "Well, you're busy whining about not hanging out with me, yet you don't even bother to take interest in my life! If you cared about me, you'd go with me!"

Now it was Shuichi's turn to appear wounded. "Kaito-kun, if you knew anything about me, you'd know that I don't like parties. Remember in high school? All those times you didn't go to a party and instead stayed with me and played video games?"

Kaito scoffed. "I did it for Shuichi-kun out of the goodness of my heart. Now, you need to let me be selfish for once in my damn life!"

With that, Kaito stormed out of their dorm, leaving Shuichi to do his College Algebra homework alone.

 

* * *

  


The next time Kaito invited him to one of his parties was towards the end of their first year in college. They had made up since their fight (though Kaito didn't change one bit), and it was the night before a test. Of course Shuichi declined.

The third time was in at the beginning of their second year. It was the first big party of the new semester, and Kaito was practically begging the ravenette to go. He called him reclusive and a loner, saying he needed to get out before he became the laughing stock of the university. He begged to differ; the college was so big that he doubted even one fourth of the entire school knew who he was. One third probably knew Kaito—possibly even one half.

"Why am I even friends with you." Kaito grumbled after Shuichi politely diminished.

That hurt, too. Greatly.

The fourth didn't happen until third year when the brunette had stopped whoring around and settled down with a girl named Harukawa Maki. Kaito finally decided to abstain from parties, booze, and drugs, much to Shuichi's happiness. He later found out that it was for Maki's affection, but hey, at least the space enthusiast stopped.

Shuichi began third wheeling with them, bonding with Kaito again (not much) and getting to know Maki. He and Maki became pretty good friends. They both liked old music, Mediterranean food, and they both shared the same criminology class. Yes, the third year was the year he finally got to act on his major, so no more core classes! That excited him greatly.

Mid-year, Kaito wanted to sneak past Maki and go to Iruma-san's little get-together, but Shuichi rebutted and told him that he should remain loyal and not break his promises to Maki.

"You're just trying to get me to go to that party so you can sex up my girlfriend! I've seen the way you two look at each other! You fucking whores!" Kaito stormed out of their dorm, Shinguji and Hoshi sitting on their respective beds in silence.

The long-lash boy found out the following day that Kaito had broken up with Maki, much to his chagrin.

The next and final time Shuichi was invited to a party and he denied was when Shinguuji started taking an interest in him. He just wouldn't leave him alone. The ladykiller tried filling the gap where Kaito no longer existed in his heart, but every attempt at a conversation was just creepy and uncomfortable.

Shinguuji asked him to go to a Christmas party where they were going to play strip pong, and Shuichi immediately knew that was translation for "Hey, I'm going to make you play a game you don't want to play so you'll get drunk and naked and then we can fuck in my creepy rape van".  


 

* * *

  


It was another cold, desolate day at university. Well actually, it was the fifth week of the ravenette's final year of college. He was literally counting down the days until he was free from this hellhole, and he couldn't wait. He wanted to get the hell away from his crazy roommates and just work at his uncle's detective agency in peace.

Shuichi was about to shut his eyes, convincing himself that he wouldn't fall asleep on his sunk-in mattress and navy blue bedspread when he heard a knock at the door. He whined, not wanting to move. However, Hoshi was gone (most likely at a bar enjoying his legality), Shinguuji was probably creepin' around somewhere, and Kaito...who knows where that bastard was?

Reluctantly, the long-lash boy hopped up and dragged himself to the door wearing a black t-shirt and baggy dark gray gym shorts. He opened it. "I-Iruma-san?" he inquired, confused.

Why would the slut be—oh, probably for a good time. "Sorry, Shinguuji isn't here, and Kaito-kun isn't either."

"I'm not here for them, dick munch. I'm actually here to invite you to Celestia Ludenberg's party. She told people to invite everyone we knew, especially the ones who've never been to a party before." Iruma shrugged, causing her breasts to jolt. Shuichi could barely keep a straight face with the raunchy, tight shirt and short skirt she wore.

"So...me?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Listen, loser. You clearly haven't lived he college experience. This is your last year of college, and I'm tired of Kaito ranting about how you're so lame and uncool. Do me a solid and have a good time."

Shuichi was about to refute, but in all honesty, she was right about it being his last year of college. _Hey, it's just one party...what's the worst that could happen? Just...deal with it. Relax and have a good time...You've earned it after all these years. Plus, you can drink LEGALLY now that you're old enough! Huzzaaaa!_

"...Fine, Iruma-san."

The blonde's eyes widened. "For real?"

" 'For real'."

"Holy shit, that was easier than I thought! Dude, you're going to fucking cum at the sight of Celestia AND her parties! She's two years younger than us and she's got it all!"

Shuichi chose to ignore the fact that Iruma basically just admitted that she swung in both directions and nodded, smiling only out of courtesy. "When is the party?" he inquired.

"Tonight at her place at eight. Since you sank in so easily—" _That's what she said._ "—'ll drive you there. Meet me by my dorm at seven thirty with your party shit on."

And that is the story of how someone managed to get Shuichi to go to a party full of grinding, alcohol, head-pounding music, and 'dancing'.

Little did he know that the one time he actually decided to go to one would be the day his whole life changed forever with one simple, little _dare..._


	2. How Does One Simply 'Party'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruma Miu ends up dragging our long-lash boy to the party. Immediately, Shuichi begins to regret his decision. It's loud, crazy, boozy, sweaty, and full of horn-dogs. Of course, it's too late to back out now when a total party animal drags him into a game of truth or dare. One insult led to another, and Shuichi chose a dare...
> 
> That dare may or may not be a *smash* hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys thought I was going to abandon this story already XD Believe me, I know how it feels. It's so frustrating. >-<
> 
> In fact, this chapter has been done since Monday. However, I am not posting chapters as I finish them. If I do that, then you all might be at risk to me not posting for a while. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I will be posting on every Friday. During the six days I am absent, I will be working on future chapters (and possibly future stories). If I seem to have WAY too many chapters already made, I might change that upload date to twice a week instead of once.
> 
> So, please don't worry if you think I won't be uploading! Count on it every Friday!
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update is on Friday, February 16th, 2018.

_How does one simply 'party'?_ Shuichi asked himself, scanning his eyes through his and his roommates' closet. He didn't really have anything fancy aside from two suits, but who the hell wears a suit to a college party?! He didn't want to be made fun of, no sir.

He searched through all of his clothes, going back and forth between a few of them and examining all possible outcomes. Since it was towards the end of September and the Spring air was heating every second, he wanted to dress light. He eventually settled for a white-gray-and-black-plaid short-sleeve shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up at the ends. For pants, he chose some black jeans. Finally, his shoes: simple black Vans.

After tousling his dark hair with a tad of hair gel, he decided that he appeared well enough. Now, all he had to do was wait for seven thirty to roll around. In the meantime, he did some homework due on Monday. Hey, an early start doesn't hurt.

 

* * *

 

Standing before the slut's dorm, Shuichi only had to rap his knuckles on the door once before it swung open, revealing an even raunchier Iruma Miu than before. "Let's get going, dry-fuck!" she shouted, parading down the hallway.

_God, if I don't make it out alive tonight, tell my uncle I love him._

Shuichi followed after Iruma, hands in his pockets and head down, hoping the few people they walked past didn't realize that he was with her. Oh, the rumors that would go around if they knew. He'd be screwed for sure.

They both got into Miu's car, and Shuichi made sure the first thing he did was put his seatbelt on; he was pretty sure Miu would be a reckless driver. And she was. They went over the speed limit a few times, and Miu had a habit of swerving in her lane like a pinball. He was honestly surprised they didn't get pulled over.

"Iruma-san, I'll drive us home since I assume you're going to drink."

"Hah! That's fine with me, pussy! Less work for my beautiful ass!"

Shuichi sighed, resisting the urge to punch her for her rude, trashy, derogatory nicknames.

They finally parked in the street next to a huge driveway and walked up to the enormous house before them. When Miu flung the door open, she screamed, "What's up, ya fucking cunts?!"

Everyone that heard her cheered, either their fists or pumping or drinks raising in the air. Shuichi followed in suit, regretting his choice of coming here immediately.

 

For most of the night, he stayed outside in the back next to the food table, watching stupid adults jump into the pool with their clothes on. _Those bitches are going to get sick,_ he groaned in his mind.

It was better than inside, though, where people were grinding, lip-locking, and practically doing it on the floor.

"Hey!" someone yelled over the thumping music. Shuichi glanced over to see a girl with carob-colored hair pulled into two odd ponytails. Her top was covered with a black crop top, revealing her faux diamond belly button piercing. She also were black booty shorts. _Ho alert,_ Shuichi warned himself, bracing for impact.

"You look like you're suffering over here!" she shouted.

"What?" Shuichi shouted back.

"I _said,_ you look like you're suffering over here!!"

"Um, I'm fine." Shuichi told her in hopes of her catching the hint that he wasn't up for a one-night stand.

"Come on, lighten up! We're playing truth or dare inside! Let's go have fun!"

"What?!"

"Truth or dare! Inside the house!! Leggo!"

Not giving him a chance to react, she dragged him by the wrist into the house and down into the living room where about nine people sat in a circle; there were two boys with girls in their laps. The girl plopped down in an empty spot and dragged the long-lash boy down next to her. "I'm Chabashira Tenko, by the way."

Shuichi nodded, not bothering to give her his name.

And so, the game began. A lot of the people in the circle—mainly the males—were pretty ballsy and did any thrown at them.

"I dare you to drink an entire shot of tequila."

"I dare you to kiss so-and-so for ten seconds. With tongue."

"I dare you to give so-and-so a lap dance."

"I dare you to slap so-and-so's ass hard."

"I dare you to teepee the house across the street."

Those were just a few of the many uncouth dares tossed around. Shuichi was the only male who stuck with constant truths which caused two of the others to mumble, "Pussy".

Shuichi ignored them.

Most of the girls also stuck with truths, but this Chabashira-girl went full-out dare-or-nothing. She had to down an entire bottle of sake, crack a raw egg over her head, backflip into the pool—and even more crazy things that she never chickened out of.

"Hey, truth boy." one of the dare-heavy guys grunted on one of Shuichi's turns. "You gonna do truth forever? Or are you just afraid of getting your nails chipped?"

They all had a laugh at that.

"No, I just—"

"Fag." another guy teased.

That set the long-lash boy off.

"Fine then! Dare!" he retorted angrily.

They all shot him evil grins.

"Okay..." the first guy that had spoken up mused. "How about...I dare you to go break into the house behind this one."

_Oh fuck._

"Ah, yeah! That's a great one!"

"Pfft, he's too pussy to do it."

"No! I'll do it!"

_Oh fuck, fuckity fuck._

"Ah, so he does have some balls."

"C'mon, kid. Let's get going."

Everyone made their way out back and jumped Celestia's fence, landing in the backyard of the person whom Shuichi desperately hoped was not home tonight. I mean, who _would_ want to be home when there's a bunch of rowdy, young adults and loud music terrorizing your eardrums?

The house didn't look as big as Celestia's which honestly made the ravenette happy, because that meant he wasn't dealing with some rich asshole who could have his fate in the palm of his or her hand in an instant. The chocolate roof contrasted nicely with the white finish and cloud-colored outer walls. The backyard was slightly unkempt, weeds sprouting up here and there, but other than that, it was clear the person living here loved to garden. Flowerbeds lined the house with beautiful roses, lilies, tulips, strawberries, and more.

The guys then shoved Shuichi close to the door, and one handed him some pins, bringing him back to the unfortunate task at hand.

"Alright, here's the plan." the first guy declared. "You're going to pick the locks with those. Then, you go in and find something of value and bring it back out. If you can't, you know what you have to do."

_Ohhhhhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck on a stick._

The ravenette shuddered in disgust at the thought of having to do the chicken punishment, which was tequila shots. Heck, he didn't even know how that other dude who drank a whole freaking bottle managed to do that without throwing up! He nodded, approaching the glass back door and gulping.

_Ffffffuuuuuuuuuuu—_

He inserted the pins into the keyhole and twisted around until a pop was heard. After swinging that door open quietly, he repeated the actions again with the actual back door. And then, he stepped inside, cracking the door behind him.

The house was pitch black, which was a good sign for starters. That at least meant that the resident was either away or asleep. Still, he didn't let that fact soften his guard. He crept through the dark place with his hands in front of him for sensory.

From what he could tell, he was in the kitchen. After his eyes adjusted to the shadows, he scanned all around in hopes of finding something like a pair of faux earrings or a pair of sunglasses (the sunglasses mainly so the girls apart of the group back outside would be proud of him and convince the boys that they really were valuable). Alas, he found nothing of the sort.

Next was the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. He nice leather couch and saw the outline of a big, flat screen tv. No way in hell was he attempting to steal them. The more he scanned, the more he realized that this was probably the house of either a woman who didn't care for luxuries, or a man who was oddly tidy. Either way, that meant finding something quick and easy would be arduous.

The young man searched all over for something—anything—that wouldn't get him either thrown back into this house or drinking tequila. There was nothing in the living room. Shuichi really didn't want to go upstairs, but if he had to, he reluctantly would.

Slowly, he stepped into the hall that led to the front door as well as the stairs, and gulped. That's when his eyes fell on a podium right by the staircase with a glass figurine of an angel on it. Creeping ever so quietly, he made his way towards it and picked it up, cradling it in his arms.

It was bigger than his hands, shimmering in the darkness with its diamond-like texture and mosaic pattern. It was clearly valuable, despite the white slip of paper on the bottom. The long-lash boy turned it over and held it up to the slither of light emitting from the nearby windows, and gasped. It was a price tag.

_One million yen*?!_ Shuichi squawked mentally. Who has that kind of money just to splurge?!

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise.

It scared ravenette...

 

 

...and he dropped the one million yen-worth figurine.  
  


 

 

As the glass shattered into millions of tiny, unfixable pieces, Shuichi turned in horror to see the shadow of a man standing just at the bottom of the stairs, his feet planted on the wooden floor, aiming a _gun_ right at Shuichi's face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the man jeered, clicking his teeth.

"S-S-Sir, I-I can explain—" the fear-ridden boy started, but the man cut him off.

"You know, that was a gift from my sisters." he narrated in an almost teasing manor. It scared Shuichi even more shitless. "They payed good money just to get me that for my twenty-second birthday as a graduation present. Oh, the joy I got from that angel."

"S-S-Sir—"

"So." the man paused. He took a stride towards the ravenette, pressing the gun into his chest. He sang, "How are you going to pay me back one million yen?"

Shuichi just about pissed himself. "S-S-Sir, it was a dare—I didn't mean to break your figurine! I was going to return it tomorrow, and—"

"—And you thought that me, a yakuza, would actually respond to you like we're chummy, and then I'd take you out for drinks and we'd become the best of pals? No."

Scratch that; Shuichi pissed himself.

"Y-Yakuza?!"

"Why else would I have a gun, boy?"

That did make sense since guns weren't allowed in Japan (other than law enforcement). Shuichi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Sir, I absolutely meant no disrespect. If I would've known—"

"If you would've known that I'm apart of the Kuzuryuu mafia, you would've immediately gone someplace else?" the man spat bitterly. For some reason, Shuichi could sense a hatred in those words. As if hearing those words poisoned him a bit. That almost made him curious...

"So, my little pet. I'll make you a deal."

"A...deal?"

"Yes. A deal."

"Alright..."

"You can come work with me and repay me one million yen. Until you repay that debt, you will have to do everything I say. Also note that my occupation doesn't exactly secure your safety..."

Shuichi wrinkled his nose at the offer. That didn't sound appealing at all!

" _...or,_ you don't repay me one million yen, and I end your life right here, right now. Can't have you ratting me out now, can I?"

If the first one was awful, the second was worse beyond comprehension.

Why? Why did he have to give in to some random strangers he'd forget about next morning just so he wouldn't seem like a sissy? Why did he always have to care what society thought of him. Why did he have to be so...so...imperfect?

You know, earlier, when he talked about now he was glad this person wasn't someone who could control his fate just because their house didn't appear glamorously rich, he didn't even comprehend that now that situation really was happening. He could he have been so stupid to just judge a book by its cover?!

Shuichi sighed. He knew there was only one choice. Even though he thought lowly of himself, he wasn't one to just give up on life. Sure, that would be the easy way out, but quite frankly that was cheating. That was accepting that he truly was worthless. And deep down, Shuichi knew he wasn't. Worthless, I mean.

Plus, it wasn't like he could run away; there was quite literally a gun pressed into his chest.

So, the long-lash boy looked hard at the man who was still hidden in the darkness right before him, and he nodded.

"I'll repay you, sir."

He smirked, lowering the gun. "Good choice, boy."

Now, Shuichi could only hope and pray that he wasn't screwed even more than he already was. But then again, this is a yakuza we're talking about. Even Shuichi couldnt believe that he was getting out of this mess without a scratch.

He was purely and utterly doomed.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1,000,000 yen is approx. 10,000 USD.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos inspire me, comments fuel me.


	3. His Name is Amami Rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shuichi leaves the house of the yakuza with his phone number, he goes home to his dorm to text said yakuza. The green-haired man instructs the ravenette to meet him at Shugarasshu Café, probably the last place he'd ever expect a yakuza to go, the next day at 12:15 to go over the rules.
> 
> Rules that can easily save Shuichi's life and end it in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for not uploading yesterday. School absolutely zapped me with one bad thing to another, and then after being at the mall to try to regain my happiness I came home and immediately fell asleep. I can't believe I already made a fool of myself >-<
> 
> I won't let this happen again without good reason! (Good reason means a family issue or illness, not some stupid trip to a mall.)
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update is on Friday, February 23, 2018.

"First things first," the man started, walking over to the kitchen. With a flick of his free hand, the kitchen lights came on, and Shuichi could now see the man in all his...surprisingly handsomeness.

Honestly, Shuichi imagined a much bigger, scruffier, older deadbeat with scars all over his body. The man was taller than him—that much was obvious. He had a fluffy bedhead of pistachio green hair that matched his eyes swirling with an unreadable aura. His face was pristine aside from one lone, faded scar that ran along his jaw. His ears, which just barely peaked out from behind his bangs, were pierced top to bottom; they made him look more emo or grungy in Shuichi's opinion.

He wore boxers and a big, white sweater that was clearly thrown on loosely. _I must've woken him up,_ the detective-in-training induced. _That's why he caught me._

"Go to the first door on the left in the hall and get the broom and dustpan. Clean up the glass."

"Yes, sir." the ravenette replied sadly, glancing at the hall next to the stairs where the figurine once was. He stepped carefully over the glass and did as the green-haired yakuza instructed.

To start off, he left the dustpan on the ground next to the figurine's podium and began sweeping the glass into a content pile. He noticed that the man was nowhere to be seen, but he knew better than to stop and question a cold-blooded thief (and possibly even a murderer).

After a few minutes, Shuichi was just finishing up the pile (there were little pieces absolutely everywhere) when the man returned, his once-bare feet now clothed in black and neon green tennis shoes, his legs clad in gray sweats, and his sweater replaced with a tight, black shirt that hugged his body well. However the most important thing was that the gun was gone.

He clicked his teeth as he circled the living room and front entrance, flicking on their respective lights as he passed in order to observe with his keen green eyes.

"Wow, decent." he finally stated.

"Thank you, sir." the ravenette answered, still working on the pile.

"Oh, stop with the 'sir' shit. Makes me feel old."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" he retorted, trying not to sound snarky.

The man ignored him, snapping his fingers and telling him to continue cleaning the clutter. "I'll tell you when you're ready."

_Clearly, he doesn't trust me...well, obviously. I'm not only a stranger, but I broke something valuable to him. I bet he'll tell me when he's sure I'm not going to rat him out. Not that I would...I mean, I don't want a whole gang after me._

A knock on the top of his head brought him out of his thoughts. _"Clean!"_

"Yes...Sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

"Here."

Once Shuichi had finished sweeping the shards into the dustpan and then emptied that into the trash, the yakuza handed him a slip of paper. While the ravenette examined it, he explained, "That's my number. I expect a text from you when you get home to wherever you live."

"Alright."

"And make sure you tell me your real name. I can easily find out the truth, so don't bother trying to get out of this."

"Alright..."

"Now go out the way you came. I assume you have a ride at that stupid party, right?"

He nodded, shoving the paper into his pants pocket and making his way to the back door. Before he exited, he turned back and said, "I really am sorry."

With that, he opened the doors and shut them behind him. The people who were once standing just outside here were no longer in sight. He felt slightly betrayed, but in all honestly, he saw it coming. They would obviously only care about themselves in a horror movie.

Ungracefully, the ravenette jumped the fence and made his way back into the war zone more commonly known as a party, searching frantically for Iruma. He found her twerking on a boy who was clearly enjoying himself, hands behind his hand and a smug smirk tugged onto his lips.

"Iruma-san!" he shouted, yanking her away. Multiple people booed.

"Wha' da hell, Shhhhu?" she slurred, clearly drunk off her ass.

"We're leaving."

"Buh—"

"No buts." Shuichi dragged Iruma away despite her whines of 'it's only 23:24*' out the door and towards the car. He dug around in her pockets for her car keys, and when he found them, he immediately unlocked the doors and buckled her into the backseat. Then, he hopped into the driver's side and drove off, regretting everything about this night. If only he had just stayed home like every single night up until now.

But alas, fate had other plans.

 

* * *

 

 

After leaving Iruma outside of her dorm room, the long-lash went back to his own dorm to change into some night attire.  There was a note on his desk:

We're at a party. Won't be home tonight. Don't bother texting or calling. -Kaito

The young man sighed, feeling absolutely drained. He collapsed onto his bottom bunk on the right of the small dorm after turning off the lights and plugging his phone into the charger beside him.

_New Message_

_To: XXX-XXX-XXX_

_This is the guy who's in your debt._

Shuichi made sure to go into contacts and name him 'Green Man' since he didn't know his real name, and it would be bad if someone just so happened to see 'Yakuza Guy'.

Five untimely minutes later, he got a reply.

_Which one?_

Shuichi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There's more like him?! Not a minute later there was another message.

_Ha ha, just kidding. You're my only debtee._

Good to know...

Then, Shuichi remembered what he needed to do.

_Oh, my name is Saihara Shuichi._

_Hmm, the name fits your appearance well, Saihara-kun._

_-kun? Already?_

_Hey, I want you to meet me at Shugarasshu Café tomorrow at 12:15 sharp. We'll talk about the rules._

_Um, okay..._

_Better show up, or you know what happens. -\\\=== >_

_Yes yes I know._

_Good. Night, kid._

_Good night..._

It wasn't until Shuichi put down his phone and rolled onto his side, facing the wall and laying there in complete silence and darkness, that he realized the situation he was in.

Before he could even realize it, a lone tear strolled down his face, landing in between his full, pursed lips. More salty tears soon galloped after, coating his cheeks, chin, lips, shirt, and pillow.

He had indeed gotten himself into the worst possible situation in the world.

And quite frankly, he knew that choosing the other option of dying right there on the spot wasn't the worst outcome, because he was quite certain that after he repaid the yakuza, the yakuza would just kill him on the spot.

 

The ravenette woke up at 8:48 from officially the worst night of sleep in his life. His whole body ached from being crunched into a fetal position, his eyes stung, and his whole face was sticky with the ghosts of his tears.

Normally, he'd be mad at himself for waking up so late (he was hard on himself in that regard), but after one hell of a long night, he couldn't be bothered to care. He got up and did his morning routine; setting out today's clothes on his bed, hopping in the shower, brushing his teeth, drying his hair with Shinguuji's hairdryer, changing into said clothes on his bed, and putting on respective socks and shoes. This time, however, he did one extra step: he grabbed his wallet and phone, put them into separate front pockets, and left the dorm entirely, keys in hand.

Walking swiftly, he approached his car,  unlocking the doors a feet away before he got there. He slid in, locked the doors again, shoved the keys into the ignition, turned, and let the road take him wherever.

Quite frankly, he left earlier than usual because he didn't want to run into his roommates or the Iruma Miu who was probably having a bitch of a hangover right now. He didn't want to look Kaito in the eyes, knowing that last night wouldn't have happened if he just went to one party with him far away from Celestia Ludenberg's house, and then the next day told him that parties weren't really his thing. He'd probably be more understanding then. Maybe, they wouldn't have had this whole fallout if it went like that.

 _No, don't dwell on the past_. Shuichi scolded himself. _What's done has been done. You got yourself into this, and you're going to get yourself out of this...if you even can._

The long-lash boy decided to drive out to the nearby city where Shugarasshu was since it was 9:43. Yeah, it took him almost an _hour_ to get ready. That was _far_ too long for his standards. Well, he did take a long, hot shower (which he never does), but still.

Anyways, he found a parking space a block away from the designated café and decided to get some shopping done until the clock struck the dreaded twelve.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in Shugarasshu was honestly a man's worst nightmare. There's a reason why it's called a café. It's pink and frilly with other pastel colors coating the place like Meghan Trainor music video. He felt so out of place with the multitude of young girls all about the place with their mothers and fathers. The fathers were all exchanging looks of 'help me', and Shuichi was tempted to do the same...until the door bell chimed cutely, causing his head to shoot up.

Standing there was the very man he was dreading, dressed in an oversized black t-shirt, black jeans with slight rips in the knees, black and white tennis shoes, and a golden necklace around his porcelain neck. _He looks like a J-Pop or a K-Pop idol,_ the ravenette thought.

He slid out of the booth, immediately feeling quite stupid in his normal jeans, plain white shirt, navy blue cardigan, and dusty brown shoes. He couldn't decide whether he was underdressed or overdressed. The yakuza soon noticed him, walking over with a crooked smile in his face.

"We meet again, Saihara-kun." the greenette smirked, holding out his hand. Shuichi returned the gesture, shaking his rough hand carefully. Then, they took their respective places across from each other.

"Um...So why here?" Shuichi asked the first thing on his mind.

"No one suspects a guy like me to be here of all places, right?" the yakuza replied.

"Ah...yes, that does make sense."

"Hello, welcome to Shugarasshu Café! What can I get you to drink, Amami-san?" a waitress asked in an upbeat tone to the man across from him. Shuichi had already gotten some coffee to tide him over until the man's arrival.

"I'll have a unsweetened raspberry tea, Utsugi-chan. Thank you."

The waitress smiled and walked away peppily her pink hair swaying behind her—wait, Amami-kun?!

"Do you come here a lot?" he questioned the yakuza, who laughed almost sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess there's another reason why I chose here. I really like their food, drinks, and dessert."

Shuichi could only nod. This man, Amami, seemed too normal to be a yakuza. His clothes, his loosely contained hair, his sensual tone, his choice of drink—it was almost too good to be true.

Once the waitress returned with Amami's coffee, they got down to business. "Alright. Let's talk rules."

_Oh shit._

"First rule: don't talk about our relationship to anyone. Nothing about my occupation or your debt. You'll always lie when you have to meet me somewhere, okay?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Second rule: do whatever I say. I won't purposely go out of my way to get you killed, so don't worry about that. But if you don't listen me, you could get killed, either by the police, by other yakuza, or even by me."

Again, he nodded.

"Third rule: never go to the police. If I even hear you talk anything good about them I swear—"

"I won't go to the police. I know that you'd be able to find me and kill me anyways so..."

"Ah, see? You're catching on. Fourth rule: the yakuza is above anyone and everything else. You now value their lives over the people around you's. That means even your uncle."

The ravenette was about to question that last bit, but he inferred that giving Amami his name last night led to some creepy research. He only nodded.

"Fifth rule: at the business headquarters, make sure you always stay by me unless I tell you otherwise. That also goes for when we're on a job or together in general. No exceptions. And don't go off with anyone whom I don't approve of. Believe me, you'll probably be dead in an instant."

Again, another pitiful nod. He didn't even bother to ask what the business headquarters was.

"Sixth and final rule: if you come across a Kuzuryuu, always bow and treat him or her with upmost respect. And if you just so happen to not be not by me in that situation, tell him or her that you're my lap dog."

"Lap dog?"

"Don't suppose you prefer the term pet?"

"No."

"Then do you agree to all of the rules?" the yakuza stuck his hand out again.

"...Yes." Shuichi reluctantly agreed, shaking  his hand again and sealing the deal permanently this time. They let go, and Amami took a sip of his tea.

"Any questions?"

"Just two."

"Shoot."

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty-five."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "That's young—"

"For a guy with my profession? Yeah, I get that a lot. But you'd be surprised with the Kuzuryuu mafia's youth. Anyways, what's your other question?"

"What's your name? I would kinda like to know so I don't just have you as 'Green Man' in my contacts." Shuichi's eyes widened as the words just fell from his lips. He was about to take it back and apologize, but the yakuza only laughed, eyebrows raised.

"Really? 'Green Man'?"

Shuichi hummed in humiliation, looking down at what little coffee was left in his mug.

"Hey, it's no big deal. All my friends have me in their contacts as 'Avocado Boy' or 'That Avocado' or something along those lines, so it's been much worse."

Shuichi smiled a bit. Maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad after all.

"My name is Amami Rantaro."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *23:24 is 11:24pm.  
> In this fan fiction, military time will be used. To calculate it, subtract twelve from the hour. If this becomes an inconvenience, I can always put the actual time in parentheses. Also, this is the reason why there is no a.m. and p.m. It's not a dumb mistake.


	4. The First Job of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi knew it was going to happen eventually. He knew that getting dragged into this hot mess would lead him into a world of dangerousness.
> 
> So honestly, he's not that surprised when he's told he's going on his first "job". Underwhelmed, yes. But not surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to explain the events that went on last night and today -_- Let's just say some jackass decided to threaten to shoot my school. I'm not going to get into all the nitty-gritty details (I did that on my Wattpad), but just know that I'm safe, my school is safe, and the threat was made by some student my age WHO WASN'T EVEN FROM MY SCHOOL who just wanted attention. He's been arrested. MORAL OF THE STORY: don't fuck around with lives––especially the youth's.
> 
> I will say though that I was one of the few people who went to school today, and oh boy was it so much fun to be able to walk in the hallways and not have to deal with everyone's shit xD And all the annoying people were gone, too, so in all honesty, this was the most peaceful day of school ever. (And just so you guys know, the PD was stationed outside the school, so we were safe.)
> 
> Anyways, whew! Another chapter! I'm glad you guys really seem to like this! It makes me happy to know that people look forward to their Fridays for something other than the weekend lol.
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update on Friday, March 2, 2018.

"Does anyone know how Jack the Ripper died?" the professor asked.

No one raised their hand for a few seconds until Shuichi spoke up. "No one knows."

"Exactly." the professor replied, pointing his chalk in Shuichi's direction.

"You see, some believe he was caught by the police and thrown into an insane asylum without recognition in the news, but there are no facts present to confirm this."

It was at this point—fifteen minutes until his criminology class was over—that he felt repeated vibrations in his right pocket. _Really? Someone has to be calling me now??_

Shuichi decided to just leave it, knowing it would stop automatically in about ten seconds. And it did, only to return again for a second time. Once again, Shuichi ignored it. He didn't even care if it was a personal call. Whatever it was, it could wait until after class— _especially_ if it was his parents, who most likely forgot that he was in class.

His phone rang out for another ten seconds and then silenced. No follow up. Good.

Five minutes later, another call. Shuichi was beginning to get annoyed, but he still concurred that the person calling him was obviously aware that he wasn't available since they waited five minutes in between calls.

Again, he waited it out on the preface that the caller would take a damn hint.

Not even a clue. The ravenette's pocket vibrated relentlessly to the point where he couldn't even focus on the Jack the Ripper lecture! He was seriously looking forward to this!

Finally, it was the last straw. In pure anger, he wrenched his phone from his pocket and smashed his thumb on the end button. And that's when he knew he fucked up.

Before he had ended the call, the name displayed on the screen was none other than _Amami Rantaro._ And now, on the home screen was 'Missed Calls: (7)'. He selected it and hit enter, and it opened to reveal seven calls—all from Amami.

_I'm so screwed._

 

* * *

 

 

Class ended, and Shuichi rushed out the door. He immediately called Amami back, and it picked up on the second ring.

_"Ex-cyuuuse me?!"_

"I'm sorry! I was in class!"

"New rule: you pick up the first time. M'kay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Shuichi fibbed. Pfft, like he'd answer in class.

"Now that you finally decided to pick up," Amami began, "we can get down to business. I want you to meet me at the business headquarters. Right now. I'll send you the address."

"Okay...—" Before the long-lash boy could say anything else, Amami hung up. Great. Just great. Shortly after, he indeed received the address to the so-called 'business headquarters'.

Okay, let me bring you up to speed. A week ago, Shuichi met up with Amami at Shugarasshu. Now, a little more than a week later with absolutely no contact from the yakuza, he finally decides to take action on a Monday at 14:15 in the freaking afternoon.

Shuichi sighed in exasperation, waltzing to his car all the way across the campus with his book bag draped over his left shoulder. As instructed, he went to the alleged business headquarters with the help of his car's GPS.

As he approached the destination, he immediately recalled seeing the building numerous times within his life time. He had to travel past it to get from his Uncle's agency to university and vice versa. It was tall, but there were definitely other buildings that exceeded its height. At the top righthand corner, there was a logo in bold, uppercase letters that he didn't recognize. Overall, it looked like a typical business building.

He pulled into the large parking lot and found a parking place towards the center. As he got out, he noticed Amami standing next to a sleek black car close to the building, tapping his foot almost impatiently and letting out a loud exhale.

"Amami-san, I'm here." he called out.

The greenette's eyes met his, and he began weaving through the cars towards him. "Good, you're here." he called back.

"What did you need me here for?" Shuichi asked in a regular voice now that they stood right in front of each other.

"I'm taking you on your first job. This is your first step in repaying your debt."

"Oh. What's the job?"

" _They'll_ explain it to you later, but right now, all you need to know is that we've got some money to get back."

"They?"

As if comically on cue, four people walked out of the building, laughing at a joke one of them told. The one on the far right caught the ravenette's eyes first.

He was the tallest of the four, and definitely taller than Amami and him. His caramel hair was styled into a pompadour with an undercut just below it. It was honestly quite extravagant. His pale lavender eyes looked like they could kill. And to top it all off, his tan body was well defined with muscles bulging out of the white shirt underneath his immense black coat.

The one on the middle right was the second tallest. He had a multitude of piercings, including one that protruded from his tongue as he laughed, purplish-blue eyes squinting. His wild hair was fire red, spiked up to perfection; it matched the small amount of facial hair on his chin. He wore a white and red ombré shirt with a white studded leather jacket on top matched with cerulean jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

The one on the middle left was no different from the other two men; her hair was crazy. Her peacock-colored hair was streaked with aegan blue, fuchsia, and chiffon white tied into two oni horns at the top. Like the redhead, she too was littered in piercings. Her ears were coated in silver spikes, and to the left of her lip were three viper bites. She wore a black leather jacket with a mauve shirt underneath that had some American band logo, ripped sky blue jeans, and black booties with probably three and a half inch heels.

The final one was the most shocking of all; she was everything the others weren't. No piercings at all were on her body. Her grape eyes were complemented her bright smile, shining brightly as she giggled. With every step closer, her medium-length blonde hair bounced. She wore a pink shirt with a black jacket on top and a pleated black skirt. To match were some black high-top Vans. Shuichi could only conclude that these four were yakuza given the circumstances, but how in the hell was this girl one?!

"Guys, this is Saihara Shuichi, my new little lackey."

"Ooo, he's a cute little thang!" the girl with the oni horns teased.

"Uh..." Shuichi didn't know who take that. He really didn't want another Iruma Miu in his life.

His discontent must have shown because the girl laughed, "Oh, don't worry. I've already got a boyfriend. This guy right here." She wrapped her arms around the redhead next to her, who gave a proud snigger.

"Hello," the blonde suddenly spoke up. She smiled warmly, and the long-lash boy couldn't help but return it. "My name is Akamatsu Kaede."

"I'm Saihara Shuichi." he replied.

"Fair warning: those guys are a little overwhelming. Don't mind their pranks or teasing."

Shuichi gave a tiny chuckle. "Alright."

"Hey, we aren't that bad. Well, we're not." the redhead retorted, gesturing to him and his girlfriend at the end. "Mondo is definitely a jackass."

"Hey!" the tallest boy snapped, glaring at the redhead with his killer eyes.

"Can you guys calm down and introduce yourself. At least Akamatsu-chan was nice enough to do so." Amami butted in.

"Oh yeah," the oni horn girl acknowledged. "My name's Mioda Ibuki. Pleasure to meet you, Ama-kun's lackey!"

Next spoke up the pompadour man. "The name's Owada Mondo. Play nice with me and I play nice with you. As simple as that."

"O-Okay..."

Finally, the redhead introduced himself. "I'm Kuwata Leon. Don't go hittin' on my girl and we'll get along just fine."

"Don't worry, I don't like her like that." Shuichi held his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Now that that's done, let's get a move on." Amami then turned to Mioda. "Mioda?"

"Yes, sir?" she answered in a joking manner.

"You know what to do."

She smirked upon hearing that and made her way over to a black van in the corner. Everyone followed in suit. Owada called shotgun, much to Kuwata's chagrin. Mioda sat in the driver's seat while Kuwata sat in the seat behind her, and Amami sat in the seat behind him. Shuichi unfortunately had to sit in the very back, because Akamatsu was in the middle seat. He stared down at his hands in exasperation, but looked up when he heard some rustling.

Akamatsu had crawled over the seats to sit back with him. His heart fluttered in platonic love. "I know it gets lonely back here. Especially for first-timers. When I first started, I wasn't even allowed to use the cup holders." She gestured to the cup holders on either side of the back.

"Thank you." he said politely.

"Not a problem. So, how'd you get into this mess?"

The whole way to their destination, they chatted while the people up front jammed to loud rock music. They talked about interests in music, to which Akamatsu had a total fangirl moment about. Really, Shuichi was questioning harder than a brick wall how in God's name this bright ray of sunshine was a yakuza!

They soon arrived, and Amami instructed Shuichi out of the car.  "Put on some shades." he muttered, handing him a dark pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Um, wouldn't I need a mask?" he inquired.

"Psh, we're not robbers. And even so, this isn't that kind of job." Kuwata differentiated.

"Ah." The ravenette slipped on the shades like everyone else. Even Akamatsu and Mioda did, who were in the still in the van; Akamatsu now sat shotgun.

"Alright, boys, let's go." Amami stated. He then turned to Shuichi. "Stay close behind me."

The long-lash boy nodded.

The four men walked into the building in front of them. It was tall, so there were obviously a lot of floors, but as they walked in, it was clear that the first floor was a host club. Kuwata made the move towards the front desk. She chatted the lady behind it up, then leaned in and whispered some inaudible words to which her flirtatious smile turned into a serious line, and she nodded, pointing behind her to the left. He thanked her in a playboy kind of way, and then guided the group to where the lady had pointed.

"Where are we going?" Shuichi asked Amami.

"There's a guy who works here that owes us money. We're just going to collect it and some extra for him for not being on time, and we'll be on our way."

Oh, it was that simple? Seriously? Shuichi expected a lot worse.

Kuwata opened a door that read _STAFF ONLY_ and stalked in as if he owned the place. Owada and Amami did the same; Shuichi was just the awkward dude in the background. Kuwata's steps quickened as he opened another door that led to a locker room, where one lone man stood mid-removing his shirt.

His eyes widened when he saw them. "Whoa, whoa! Dude! I'm changing!"

Kuwata caught his arms and slung his shirt back on. He then wrapped his arm around the guy's shoulders tightly, squeezing his neck, and sniggering in the most condescending way possible, "Aye there, old pal. We're gonna have a nice chat, eh?"

The man gulped, and Amami told Shuichi to back out of the room. He obeyed, and Amami followed him. Soon after we're Kuwata and Owada, who had taken the man's other side. He was obvious a host. Pretty face. Pretty body. He could clearly charm his way out of many things.

And those kinds of people just so happened to be the ones Shuichi hated the most. But if there was one personality type that he hated even more, it would be the ones that are perfect. The ones that are there for you. The ones that stand up for you. And then, they turn against you. _Kaito._

The two brutes went past the shorter two and dragged the man up the flights of stairs just outside the locker room, the man shouting complaints and apologies and pleads in their wake. They all walked up about five flights until they stopped, walking into a hallway of doors and choosing one in particular. They threw him in, sitting him down in a spruce chair in the center of the room. The ravenette could tell it was an office.

Amami, who was the last to enter, shut the door and locked it behind him. Then, he too stalked over the man, who was being held down by the other two yakuza. "Why haven't we gotten the money?" he inquired bittersweetly.

"I-I'm sorry! I have the money! I just went out of town and—"

"—and partied with a bunch of chicks, I know. You also have been spending our money on Sapporo. Drinking your life away doesn't solve your debt, you ignorant bastard."

"Here!" The man wrenched right arm away from Kuwata and flimsily grabbed his wallet from his pocket and threw it at Amami's feet. "Take it! It's everything you need! Just please, I beg you! Don't hurt me o-or my wife and daughter!"

There was a pause. Amami bent down and clutched the wallet, filing through it for confirmation. "Hmm, so you really do have the money. Wow. I expected it all to be gone. Good work."

He then turned to Shuichi. "Go back to the car."

He was about to question, but the greenette beat him to it. "We're done here. We just need to collect the money and send this man on his way."

Shuichi nodded, following his instructions all the way out the building. He sat in the far back of the van again while the two girls up front fought over the radio. Mioda was blaring her rock music, defending that the driver controls the radio, and Akamatsu was complaining about how loud and noisy it was.

Despite the blaring music and back and forth debate on who's music was better, Shuichi was only focused on one thought lingering in his mind. _You and I both know that is bullshit, Amami Rantaro._

 

* * *

 

 

The door was locked behind Shuichi as he left the office. Amami sighed, watching through the small window as he left.

"Dude, did you really think it was a good thing to lie to him like that?" Owada asked.

The yakuza turned around, his eyes now glazed with a dark, murderous intent. "He's still only a newbie." he began, walking slowly towards the man now shaking tremendously in horror. "Not even a real yakuza."

He held out his hand, and Owada used one hand to fish something out of his large coat and handed it to him.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was said and done, and everyone was singing along to a good J-Rock band. The sky was taking on a bold blue hue with patches of white here and there, signifying the beauty of a good summer afternoon.

Once they arrived back at the business headquarters, Akamatsu and Shuichi chatted briefly before she joined the other three she entered with and disappeared back into the building.

"Hey." The ravenette felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Amami. "You did good today."

Then, Amami too disappeared into that building.

Again, another thought contaminated his mind.

_I didn't even do anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. You all want the Amasai. Believe me, I do too.
> 
> But no need to fret. Chapter 5 is going to have some Amasai (and a drop of Kaito), and Chapter 6 is when the plot *actually* thickens. Are y'all prepared for some action (and some special moments from our SDR2 characters)? CUZ I AM.
> 
> Well, technically it's Chapter 7 when shit actually goes down, but believe me. It's Chapter 6.
> 
> Please have a lovely day! Or if you're reading this when I posted this at 8:53pm CDT, have a lovely night!


	5. Always Get to Know Your Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later into our black-haired boy's new life, things have been going relatively smooth. Well, until a surprise visit from an old friend or two may bring back some old memories, and even start some more. There's also Amami, who seems to be acting a little more chummy. Shuichi's starting to get confused; which one is the REAL Amami?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I think I'm going to change the upload date to every Friday OR Saturday. It's already been proven twice now that some Fridays for me are too tiring to upload. Yesterday just wasn't a good day, and I wasn't feeling too hot either. Hopefully this doesn't come as an inconvenience!
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update on Friday, March 9th, or Saturday, March 10th.

MTK Chapter 5: Always Get to Know Your Killer

The once calm, October air had transformed into sticky, fiery November weather. The skies were mostly clear with some days being rain-filled, and Shuichi   
One month has passed since that 'job' Shuichi went on, and in all honesty, things haven't been too terribly bad. Amami had been dragging the aforementioned on many different jobs, none of which were as bold as the first one. The only thing good about that job was meeting Akamatsu.

_Shuichi hopped out of the car, still sulking, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Akamatsu shining her smile brightly. "Hey, you did good today." she complemented._

_"Oh, uh, thanks." the ravenette replied._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to exchange numbers? I mean, if you ever want to talk to someone about this mess. I know I'm a yakuza, but I too know what it's like to get roped into a mess you want no part of."_

_He smiled slightly, flattered that she actually wanted to talk more with him. "Sure, here's my phone."_

In retrospect, she could've been doing that because Amami wanted to keep an eye on him, but then again, he could easily do the same thing and given his bored look after they got out of the car, he had low doubts.

It was a Wednesday, and Shuichi had just gotten out of his last class of the day. It was a little over three in the afternoon, so there was still light left in the day. Since Amami told him he wouldn't need him to do anything until Saturday, he resolved to go work out.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would a scrawny, crybaby nerd decide one day to become a buff killing machine? One, no. Just no. Two, he felt like he needed to just take a leap and care for his body. He knew he'd feel better about himself if he did so.

The long-lash boy grandma-walked to the parking lot, eager to carry out his decision, but stopped. Someone had parked their car next to his own, and said person was seated upon the hood, hands covering their face. Muted cries could be heard.

"Kaito?!" Shuichi gasped, running up to his ex-best friend. "What happened?!"

Kaito peeked out from behind his hands, revealing his bloodshot, red eyes. "Sh-Shuichi," he whimpered.

"I-It's my grandmother. She...She passed away this morning from a heart attack."

Shuichi's eyes widened in whole-hearted concern. Yes, he was still pretty frustrated and angry with Kaito. However, he knew Kaito's love for his grandparents and caretakers. He loved them more than life itself. And again, even though he was indifferent towards him, he could never leave him alone knowing he was in pain.

The ravenette hopped on the hood of the brunette's car as well and brought him into a bear hug. Kaito immediately returned it, squeezing him like his life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, Kaito-kun. I know how much she meant to you."

The air filled with loud cries, and all Shuichi could do was coo him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. "Sh-She didn't deserve this! She h-had so m-m-much more sh-she-she needed to d-d-do on this earth!"

"I know. She was such a great woman. She always made me feel welcome when I came over. Always cracked jokes about how I could do much better in the friend department since you already had facial hair in the seventh grade."

He chuckled a little at the memory. "Yeah, she loved you."

He paused to sniffle before he continued. "I was always jealous b-because you two would cook dinner or dessert b-but she wouldn't let me even enter the kitchen 'c-cause I'm such a bad cook."

Shuichi also heckled. "Yeah, you'd also try to sneak in and taste our food, and every time she'd catch you and wack your hand with her _famous wooden kitchen spoon._ " Kaito joined in at that last bit, causing them both to laugh amidst the tears.   
Shuichi leaned in and hugged him even tighter.

"She was probably the greatest woman I've ever met."

They stayed like that for a little while longer until Kaito pulled back, letting go to wipe his eyes. "Thank you, Shuichi-kun. Really. I needed you right now."

A fire warmed said boy's reluctant heart and enveloped his entire being, reminding him of how good it felt to be Kaito's friend. "Of course, Kaito-kun. If you ever need to talk to me, just ask."

Kaito then parted ways with Shuichi, telling him that he'd be at his grandparents' house. Shuichi watched as the space-enthusiast left the parking lot, and the warmth faded. He sighed, realizing that this whole event would just make Kaito worse.

But hey, at least he got to see the real Kaito for about ten minutes. Shuichi sighed again, about to hop inside his car when all of a sudden Maki appeared. "Gah! Maki! Where did you come from?"

"I just got here. Who were you talking to?" she explained in her monotone voice.

"Kaito." he answered, making her scowl even more.

"Why would you talk to _that_ jackass?"

"Hey, be easy on him. He found out his grandmother passed away this morning. He may be a jerk but he's going through a hard time right now."

She scoffed. "Tch. You know he's probably just saying that for attention. You shouldn't care."

"I don't know, Maki. In all the years I've known Kaito, he only cries when he's serious. His grandparents mean a lot to him."

Maki ignored him. "Anyways, I just came out here to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Be careful out in the streets. Gang activity has been increasing lately."

This caught Shuichi's attention, but for all the wrong reasons. "How do you know about that?"

Maki gave him a 'really?' look. "The news, Shuichi. Watch it sometime."

"Oh." he said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Gangs like DICE and the Nightingale Reapers have been really active. They're starting to become more vicious, and they're harassing people in broad daylight. Just be aware of your surroundings more, okay?"

"Alright. I promise I will." Shuichi ensured.

Maki stared at him a bit, analyzing his face, until she nodded and began waking back towards the campus. D _id she really only come out here just to tell about gangs?_

Oh well, the ravenette could finally go to the gym now that no one could possibly bother him.

_Buzz buzz._

Welp, spoke too soon. He got in his car and shut the door, wanting to sit down after standing for awhile. He flipped his phone open and read the next.

_Amami Rantaro: Hey, could you meet me at Shugarasshu? If you can't, it's totally fine. Just know that it's not about business._

Wait, what? Was Amami...giving him a choice whether or not to come? And it's not for business? ...IS THIS A TEST?! WELL SHUICHI AIN'T GONNA FAIL HELLLLL NAW. FOOT ON THE GAS. Thinking those exact words, Shuichi zoomed off to Shugarasshu, ready to impress Amami with his timeliness.

 

* * *

 

 

Amami burst out laughing. "Seriously? You thought I was kidding?"

The long-lash boy felt extremely stupid.

"I was being serious. If you didn't want to come here, it was totally fine. I haven't given you a day off in a while, plus it's your second month of this life. I would have understood if you wanted freedom."

Shuichi let out a mix of a sigh and a groan, sitting down in the booth. "Well I'm already here, so I might as well stay."

Amami smiled, taking a sip of his tea. A different waiter from last time appeared, his stoic face and his wild blue hair contrasting greatly. "Hello, welcome to Shugarasshu. What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a water, please."

"Alright, I'll bring that right out for you, sir."

The two remained in awkward silence until Amami came back with his drink and they ordered their meals. Since it was a café, the actual good wasn't very hearty, rather chicken, salads, sandwiches, and such. Once he departed again, Amami spoke up.

"Do you want to play twenty questions?"

Shuichi about spit his water right out on the yakuza's pristine face.

"Are you sure that's not too childish, Amami-san?"

Amami frowned. "Well, we don't have to. I just thought it would be kind of nice, you know, to get to know each other."

The ravenette now frowned. What was he playing at? "Okay, I guess. You go first."

"Alright. What's your favorite color?"

"Teal. You?"

"Yellow."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Why so?"

"It's just a bright, happy color. Even if the whole world was sad, the only thing that would remain happy would be the color yellow."

"That's interesting. When's your birthday?"

"October 3rd."

"Oh, so it's already passed."

"Hey it's not that big of a deal. Don't really celebrate it anyways. What's yours?"

"September 7th."

"So yours has already passed, too." Amami mocked playfully.

Shuichi smiled slightly. "Haha, yeah."

"What's do you like to do in your free time?"

"Read," the ravenette immediately replied. "I love reading novels more than anything. The ability to get so emotionally attached to fiction is amazing. I especially love Miss Fukawa's novels. She's so talented!"

Amami couldn't help but grin at his lackey's infectious passion.

"Oh, sorry." Shuichi blushed, feeling like he overstepped his boundaries a tad.

"No, no." Amami waved his hand. "I love reading, too. Whenever I'm not working, I'm reading. I think it's fun to imagine yourself in an entirely different world. You can forget who you actually are and become anything you want to be."

Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Really? What's your favorite?"

"Well, I know it's a tad odd, but I'm a fan of Western and European literature. The Harry Potter series is by far my favorite." The yakuza blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed at the fact he admitted that.

"I think that's cool." the younger boy commented. "Hey, what's your age again? I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Twenty-five. You're in your last year or college, right? Twenty-two years old?"

"Yeah..."

"Well how's college for you?"

Shuichi debated on whether or not he should tell this practical stranger about what was going on. I mean, this was the first time Shuichi really talked with Amami without it being yakuza this, yakuza that. The three-years-older man seemed brighter today. Happier. Less...yakuza.

The way the man's hair fell fluffy atop his head, and his pear-colored eyes bore into his soul so softly and warmly made the long-lash boy want to empty all of his deepest, darkest secrets.

Shuichi wasn't stupid, though. His high school days of being shy and timid were over. Of course, he still demonstrated those traits here and there, but Kaito had played an immense part in changing the sleuth's outlook on life.

No, he couldn't trust his own killer.

"College is just college. Loud people, loud parties, loud mouths. I'm just trying to get by."

 

* * *

 

 

Their food came, and they continued to banter on, little jokes sprinkled in here and there. The mood was decent until one question was asked.

"Saihara-kun, do you hate me?"

Shuichi stopped eating his turkey, tomato, and lettuce sandwich and appeared slightly taken aback. He surely wasn't expecting that sort of question. "Hate you?"

"I know this life isn't exactly the most reassuring thing ever, plus I'm a yakuza. I'm obviously not the nicest person to talk to. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I dragged you into this mess. To be quite honest, it's a Kuzuryuu rule that anyone who witnesses anything relevant to our doings has to either die or pay it off."

"But I didn't see anything like a murder or secret plans—" Amami cut him off.

"You saw my gun. You'd surely tell the police if I just let you go, right?"

Shuichi nodded. Guns are illegal in Japan; of _course_ he'd report that matter to the police.

"So, do you?"

Shuichi thought for a moment. "Well, hate isn't what I'd describe it as...I mean, I can't say you're my best friend either...we haven't known each other for very long and you're probably going to kill me when I finally repay my debt..." Amami frowned at that part. Not a frown of denial, but a frown of 'oh, you caught me'.

The yakuza gave one lone chuckle. "Smart as ever. What I'd expect for a detective-in-training."

"So...are you going to...you know..."

Amami sighed. "I don't _want_ to, but that's another rule. There are ways out of it, but..." He shook his head hard, blushing wildly. "No! They wouldn't happen! Totally impossible!"

Shuichi giggled at the funny expression on his face. He didn't know whether or not saying these next words would change anything now or in the future, but they were honestly worth a shot. "Hey...I know our relationship is weird now, but...maybe we could start over? As...friends?"

Amami looked taken aback. "...Friends?" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah, we don't have to be extremely close, but we don't have to have some sort of rivalry or hatred. Like I said, I don't hate you."

Amami smiled almost sheepishly, which was odd coming from a yakuza like him. "I don't really make friends easily. I usually scare them away or use them..."

"Then start with me. Before my debt is up, make me your first friend."

"Okay," Amami grinned. He genuinely looked determined to make a friend. "For starters, don't friends call each other by their first names? So you can call me Rantaro-kun, or something. Can I call you Shuichi-kun or Shuichi-san?"

 _This is all going so fast,_ Shuichi thought. _He must have really never had a friend before_. "Yeah, it's fine, um, Rantaro-kun."

"Awesome!" Amami's grin went even wider. "So what else do friends do?"

"Well, friends usually keep promises."

"Well what sort of promise would we keep?"

The younger thought for a moment. What on earth could he make a yakuza, who was obviously very giddy right now (and this was probably the only time he would ever see him like this), promise? "Well, there is something I'm sensitive about."

"Oh?"

"When I was a child, my parents would always watch crime dramas instead of playing cartoons and children shows. The violence in them were pretty heavy, and I've always remembered the loud sound of the gunshots.

"I never liked seeing those people getting shot, and I'd always cry about it, but my parents never stopped watching them because it was 'for work'. To this day, I still am a little triggery when it comes to guns, so...Can you promise me that you won't shoot anyone? In front of me, at least."

Rantaro's spunk dialed down a bit, and he settled half way in between what we normally was and what he was one minute ago. Seriousness overtook the table. He appeared to be pondering, until he smiled again, and nodded.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE Y'ALL READY FOR THE TRUE DRAMA TO START UP?! CUZ I AM!
> 
> NEXT FRIDAY OR SATURDAY, HERE WE COME! >:D


	6. A Fatal Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truly, a fatal mistake indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry. Things have truly been wild these past few months. I seriously did not mean to keep away from this story for so long. To all of you who were asking, no this story is not dead. I never wanted to be that kind of writer, but I had to for a little while. 
> 
> I actually had no idea about the comments in my Inbox. I was looking at them today, and I realized how many of you actually like this story, and all I can say is thank you. Thank you for liking this! Your comments finally motivated me to get past my writer's block. And tbh, today is my birthday, and seeing those comments made me very happy and guilty that I wasn't uploading. So hopefully my comeback is my present to you.
> 
> I can't promise a whole lot, but I can promise that this story will never die until you see 'The End'. 
> 
> So without further ado, I bring you back to Meet the Kuzuryuus.
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update is on Friday, May 11th, 2018 or Saturday, May 12th, 2018.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Amami. And it was so nice to have your associate join us."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Kobayuko."

The three men stood up and shook hands—first was Mr. Kobayuko and Rantaro, then Mr. Kobayuko and Shuichi. Rantaro then proclaimed, "In the name of Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, I hope our gangs live peacefully together for many years to come."

"I too swear on my leader's name, Kamikana Tetsuru." Mr. Kobayuko replied, a bright smile painting his face. Rantaro returned it, and the three men all walked out of the restaurant and eventually headed to separate cars. After Kobayuko left, Rantaro gave Shuichi a pat on the back, and they too parted.

Shuichi drove home to his dorm back on college campus, feeling well about the job he did with the yakuza today. Ever since that summer day in November, Rantaro and him pretty much only did professional and business-oriented jobs. One could argue that the greenette was trying to fulfill his promise to him by not even blinking near guns, but Rantaro was the one who admitted that most jobs weren't typically like Shuichi's first one.

Of course, time flew by. November turned into December, December to January, and January to February; only four months until the sleuth would finally be free of college hell. Spring was finally beginning to surface, along with Valentine's Day.

Once the ravenette got back to his dorm, he received a text from Akamatsu.

Aka-chan: Hi, Saihara-kun! You're probably going to get a text from Rantaro-kun soon or later, but we have a job tomorrow in the evening. I was wondering before that if you'd like to go with me and Mioda-chan on a little job? I'd like you to see what it's like to be a getaway driver! Fair warning, if you have motion sickness, just...don't even come. Believe me. Oyassan's* sister acts tough, and she is, but cars are her weakness. Probably shouldn't have said that...oh well. Anyways, sorry if I woke you up. Text me at your most available time.

Shuichi gave it some thought, but decided to think about it tomorrow. He was too tired to think clearly, so he just left the message alone, praying a silent apology to Akamatsu. 

The next day, Shuichi woke up to a loud crash. "Fuck!"

His long eyelashes fluttered, eyes scrunched up in confusion and exhaustion.

"You idiot! Learn to keep your mouth shut and not hit anything! Ugh, why the hell am I in love with you?"

"Because I'm dead sexy."

"Pfft. Not really."

Shuichi propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. When he opened them, the images of Kuwata Leon and Mioda Ibuki appeared before him right by his _ajar_ dorm window. His eyes widened, quickly scanning the beds for any sign of his roommates. Luckily, they were all vacant, making his sigh with relief.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" he hiss-whispered.

"Well, didn't Aka-chan tell you? We're gonna show you what it's like to ride dirty—literally!" Mioda cheered.

"Oh...yeah. I thought I had a choice in the matter..."

"Well that's what Akamatsu-chan said, but Ibu-chan wanted you to come no matter what." Kuwata replied with a toothy grin, his tongue piercing shining in his mouth.

Shuichi sighed again, this time with defeat. "Alright, but do we have to go _now?"_

"Duh! Early bird gets the worm. Carpe diem. seize the day!" Mioda chimed.

"Alright, but at least let me get ready first."

"Okay." Mioda nodded, folding her arms and staring expectantly.

"Um...Ibu-chan...I think Saihara-kun wants us to leave."

 _You think?_ the ravenette thought.

"Aww, I wanted to size him up."

"Ignore her. She wants to set up some of our other members with dates because they're—"

"They're going to end up alone forever, especially Hamster-chan! God, help that soul. By the way, do you prefer men or women?"

"That's it!" Kuwata dragged Mioda back out the window. "Meet us in the parking lot. Okay, Saihara-kun?"

"Alright."

And with that, the two yakuza lovebirds disappeared from sight. Despite the sleuth's numerous questions he wanted to ask, like why he was questioned about sexual preference or who 'Hamster-chan' was, he found peace and got dressed appropriately. Just a simple navy blue tee with two teal stripes on the bottom of each sleeve, some medium-shaded jeans, and his Vans.

Grabbing his cellphone, keys, and wallet, he made his way out of the dorms to the parking lot where the two rowdy adults that honestly acted like teenagers stood. Kuwata was leaning against the van Shuichi had grown familiar with, smoking a cigarette despite the numerous signs that screamed, "NO SMOKING!".

Mioda stole it from him, taking a drawl, much to Saihara's disgust. His parents would smoke up the house when he was younger, not giving a damn about their health, nor their son's. The smell would taint his senses, invading his nostrils and creating an even bigger wall between his progenitors than there already was.

"Ready to go, kiddie?" Mioda asked the as she handed the cig back to her boyfriend.

"Yes."

"Aight, let's go!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's Akamatsu-san?" Shuichi inquired.

"She's probably in a meeting." Kuwata replied as he exited the van. "That's where Rantaro-kun'll be. Since we don't want him to know we stole you away, we've gotta be quick. I'll go in and get her. You two stay here. The meeting should be over any second now."

And with that, Kuwata disappeared into the building. "So..." Shuichi began, trying to start a conversation.

"So..." Mioda replied teasingly. Silence over took them, though it was mainly just Shuichi trying to come up with a topic and Mioda laughing at him in her head. It wasn't until she screamed that convo started up.

"Gahhhh!" the female yakuza screeched, causing the sleuth to jump.

"What?! What's wrong?!" he panicked, leaning forward and searching his surroundings.

"Oh," she exhaled, "it's just a hamster..."

Surely enough, there was a tangerine-colored hamster that clearly appeared to be well-fed. "Wait—oh no. Oh no oh no oh no."

" 'Oh no' what?"

"Just oh no! Whatever you do, don't call whoever you're about to see 'Hamster-chan'!"

"B-But you said Hamster-chan earlier—"

"SHHHHHHH!"

Mioda rolled down the window on her side, and the Shuichi watched as an odd-looking man approached, malice on his face. He was tall, with pale skin and a white dress shirt on. Black suit pants and dress shoes fitted onto his slightly-lanky body, but it was clear he wasn't one to overlook. His black hair with white streaks though it also left you wondering how it got that way, and what other mysteries this guy held.

"Mioda." he said simply.

"Hey, Gundham." she beamed sweetly.

"Shouldn't you have been at that meeting?" this Gundham-fellow asked accusingly, watching her every move.

"No, I was excused. I was given a mission by Oyassan's right-hand man, and Leon-kun came back to get Aka-chan because we need her."

Then, the man's harsh gaze drifted to Shuichi, causing the (clearly) younger to gulp. "Who's this?" he inquired, his deep voice ever so threatening and skeptical.

"Oh," Mioda gazed at Shuichi, her eyes speaking for themselves: you should have hid. "That's my cousin's boyfriend. He's a good analyst, right Shintaro?"

Shuichi about died. _Shintaro?!_

"Uh, y-yeah?" It turned into a question, much to his embarrassment.

Gundham definitely wasn't amused, and probably wasn't buying it, but nevertheless, he reached around to the front of the van, allowing the hamster to hop onto his palm, and walked away. But before he left, he said, "Don't get caught up in something you can't handle, Mioda. If Hinata-san didn't actually send you on whatever you're doing, you're going to be in a world of hurt."

"...Will he tell on us?" the long-lash boy questioned quietly as the window was rolled back up.

"Nah. Hamster-chan might look intimidating, but he won't. He trusts Oyassan's right-hand man more than himself, and he wouldn't want to make him mad by just tattle-telling. Wow, this is really beginning to feel like primary school all over again with all this tattle-tell talk, hehe."  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

"Oh my go—you really kidnapped Saihara-kun!" Akamatsu was livid at the lovebirds, who only shrugged.

"He consented, so..." Kuwata trailed off.

"Yeah, if it's consensual, it's okay." Mioda posed with a peace sign as if she were some magical girl from an anime.

"Alright, let's focus." Kuwata instructed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Here's the plan..."  
  


 

It all happened so fast. One minute, Kuwata was breaking into the Kijuma Loans building, the next they were fleeing from the police. Mioda drove wildly, shouting out words of delight as Akamatsu served as the navigator.

"Whooohooo!" Mioda yelled.

"You go, babe!" Kuwata urged her on as they weaved through traffic, two police cars hot on their tail. The yakuza three weren't really supposed to break into the loan company, but hey, all they really stole was a fake cactus.

Shuichi was petrified. This was it. The day he actually gets caught and goes to jail. His life as a future detective was ruined officially. But on the other hand, it truly was exhilarating. Seeing the world blaze by in a flurry, watching the sunset illuminate their way, feeling the breeze from the open sunroof; he would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy it just a little bit.

Mioda then headed straight for Towa Bridge, and the ride practically went in slow motion. The gorgeous water speckled with tangerine and rose sunlight spanned almost endlessly, causing the ravenette's lungs to momentarily still. The light danced, almost peacefully and melodically. Almost as if it were some sort of lullaby.

Was this what being a yakuza meant? Getting to experience something so out there that most people can't even be bothered to see? Getting a taste of something hidden amongst a world of technology, cruelty, and war? If this was what a yakuza's life contained, he never wanted to give it up.

Unfortunately, the show was over as Mioda made it to the other side of the bridge, jerking the wheel left and turning fast, speeding through downtown Towa. It took a good ten, long minutes to find their way to safety, but once they did (i.e. leaving their car and hot-wiring another person's to avoid suspicion), they couldn't help but laugh.

Oh God, the pure euphoria and adrenaline one gets from escaping authority.

"I can imagine the look on Officer Kirigiri's face right now." Kuwata chuckled.

"Bet she and her boy-toy are pissing their pants right now—" Mioda was cut off by the vibrating of her cell phone. She immediately swiped it up and answered, pressing the screen to her ear.

"Hello?... Oh, Rantaro-kun... Wait, what?! How?! Where are you?!... Holy shit, we're on our way." She hung up, flipping the lid down and shifting into drive. She stepped on the gas pedal, a dead serious look on her face.

"What happened?" Akamatsu questioned frantically.

"Amami went on a job, but they played dirty, and now he's stuck at Nanosaki Corp. with no backup. We need to hurry."

Akamatsu fished out guns from the glovebox (they had removed all of their valuables and evidence from their van and placed it in the 'new' one) and handed one to Kuwata, keeping two more in her lap with the safety on. She had offered one to the sleuth, who politely declined.

He was worried, this time bad adrenaline coursing through his veins. By the time they reached the large building's parking lot, Kuwata jumped out of the moving vehicle, running full-speed ahead towards the glass doors. The women called after him, Mioda quickly parking the car as they all got out, following in suit.

They hurried quickly down the halls, praying that Rantaro was still alive by the time they got there. The ravenette's heart thudded against his chest, so many emotions flooding in and out of his mind. He didn't know what to make of them. Some were telling him that he should be happy if Rantaro is dead. That if he was gone, he'd get out of this mess and return back to normal life in college. But other feelings came through. Feelings of worry, concern, and empathy. Despite the fact that the long-lash boy really wished he never met the greenette and got into this mess, he still felt that way.

Why? Why did he suddenly care?

I mean, yeah, they sort became 'friends', and they grew to enjoy each other's company, but what of it made Shuichi feel—

Just as they reached the door, a loud, angry voice was heard. And when they opened it, Shuichi doubled over.

All the memories came flooding back. All of those times his parents neglected him for their job. All those times his parents smoked in the house. All those times fake gunshots sounded over the tv, flashing violently. All those times he was bullied throughout his childhood in primary school _and_ secondary school. All those times Kaito came to save him.

And now, the memories of Kaito leaving him and practically going off the deep end. His awful roommates. Getting dragged into that party. Getting dared to break into a stranger's house. And most of all, getting dragged into said stranger's world of _murder, lies, and deceit._

The truth of it all, Rantaro was just that: a murderer, a liar, and a deceiver.  
  


When they opened that door, Rantaro shouted furiously at a man on the ground, took out his gun, and shot him right at the skull.

 

 

_He broke his promise._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oyassan is what you typically call a yakuza boss. In this case, Oyassan is referring to Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.
> 
>  
> 
> DRAMA


	7. Oyassan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end after the truth of Shuichi's situation finally dawns on him. Rantaro is, after all, a yakuza. But Shuichi's forgotten about one important thing...
> 
> Associating with yakuza paints a target on your back. A very bloody, awful, chloroform-filled target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update is on Friday, May 18th, 2018, or Saturday, May 19th, 2018.

Just as they reached the door, a loud, angry voice was heard. And when they opened it, Shuichi doubled over.

All the memories came flooding back. All of those times his parents neglected him for their job. All those times his parents smoked in the house. All those times fake gunshots sounded over the tv, flashing violently. All those times he was bullied throughout his childhood in primary school _and_ secondary school. All those times Kaito came to save him.

And now, the memories of Kaito leaving him and practically going off the deep end. His awful roommates. Getting dragged into that party. Getting dared to break into a stranger's house. And most of all, getting dragged into said stranger's world of _murder, lies, and deceit._

The truth of it all, Rantaro was just that: a murderer, a liar, and a deceiver.  
  


When they opened that door, Rantaro shouted furiously at a man on the ground, took out his gun, and shot him right at the skull.

 

_He broke his promise._   
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

He was hyperventilating.

Mioda, Kuwata, and Akamatsu tried helping him, but it only made it worse. Rantaro stood frozen, eyes stunned on the man on the floor as blood pooled below him.

"Y-You promised!" Shuichi spluttered, pointing a shaky finger at him. His mind was still racing with awful thoughts from all throughout his life, specifically the one with his parents watching cop shows and not caring about their crying son as the gunshots sounded.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd be here?!" Rantaro retorted.

"You knew we were coming!"

"I didn't know _you_ were with them, Saihara!"

"Rantaro-kun, you're just making it worse..." Akamatsu said quietly. Surely enough, a tear was rolling down the younger man's cheek as he struggled to regain control over his lungs. Rantaro, however, had no clue what to do these kind of situations, so he just let his emotions get the best of him.

"Oh, stiffen up! You're fine, Saihara. You're the one who broke into my fucking house, so you signed yourself up for this. Grow some balls."

The long-lash boy stood up shakily, sniffling, and gazed into the greenette's eyes. "That's not what a friend or anyone he cared about me would say."

Then, he ran. He ran out of the building and out of the parking lot. Out into the streets, right into downtown Towa. People stopped to stare at him, but no one truly acted on it. He ran and ran until he reached Shugarasshu and entered, drying his red eyes with the back of his hands.

"Are you okay?" one of the waitresses asked frantically. If he remembered correctly, her name was Utsugi.

"Yes, I'm fine... Could I get a water?"

"Of course, sir! Please, sit down right over here."

Utsugi led him to a booth in the corner and went off to go fetch his the ravenette's request. Why? Why did he ever think he could be Rantaro's friend? How stupid was he? Was he just trying to compensate for the fact that he truly was alone in this world with no one there to tell him it was alright?

Yeah, like a filthy yakuza could ever be a good friend.

The glass of water came, and when Utsugi asked if the young man wanted anything to eat, he politely declined. His appetite was long gone after seeing that corpse and the blood that surrounded it.

Sitting there in those frilly-looking booth seats, he sipped his water and thought about his life this past year. It was already bad to begin with; meeting Amami Rantaro just made it worse. His death warrant was already signed because of stupid college kids wanting to party and see people humiliate themselves—see? That should have been enough to tell Shuichi that humanity was stacked against him! There was absolutely no one in this world whom he would ever become true friends with.

He sighed breathily, trying not to cry again; the truth hurt. I should cut ties with Akamatsu. She's just like them.

He ordered about three waters that night, watching the sky transform into a dark mass with white, bright speckles painted into it beautifully. Unfortunately, there weren't many stars visible due to the light pollution, but the ones he could see were amazing. Each star had a purpose, a living goal to illuminate the night, guide people, and comfort those in need. If stars had minds of their own, he truly hoped that last part was true, because he felt so freaking alone.

 

So, so alone.

 

Once he emptied his bladder and payed for the drinks, he decided on renting a bike to get back home. Only problem was... where was the bike shop? Shuichi would've stopped and asked someone for directions, but not only was he not in the mood, he was too shy to do so. So, he started his aimless walk in pursuit of a bike.

It wasn't until he dropped his wallet and bent over to pick it up that he realized something: two men clad in black-on-black suits walking a few meters back stopped right when he did. A thunder strike of fear shook his entire body, but he didn't make it visible as he retrieved his wallet and kept walking, his head turning ever so slightly to view the men in his peripherals.

_They were following him._

Oh, shit. This was bad. Really bad. Were they Rantaro's?! Wait, no. They couldn't be. Rantaro wasn't the leader of a branch of the Kuzuryuu mafia, he didn't think. So that meant...they were Mr. Kuzuryuu's? Or Oyassan's, rather? He didn't do anything bad! He wasn't going to rat them out to the police!

While thoughts raced through his mind at one hundred miles an hour, a meaty hand grasped his shoulder, making him gasp and turn around abruptly. _It was the men._

"Excuse me, are you Saihara Shuichi?" the first one inquired.

_I-It's not like I can lie, r-right?_ he thought in horror. "Um, y-yes. I am Saihara Shuichi."

"Good! We've been looking for you for a while, now!" the second smiled extremely wide. "We work for your uncle, and he told us to come get you for a case. He said only you could solve it."

Shuichi was barely cautious of the fact that now they both had one hand on a shoulder and were starting to walk, forcing the sleuth to move with them. "He talks so highly of you..." the first one sighed almost happy-like, but the ravenette drowned him out.

_Wh-What should I do?! How do I get away? I'm not stupid enough to know that this is fishy, so why am I not doing anything? Oh no, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

Suddenly, he was shoved into a dark van, the second man hopping in after him and pressing a cloth to his lips and nose. The first shut the door after them and then hopped in the driver's seat.

"Mmm!!" Shuichi struggled, but it was futile. The second man tied him up in rope, saying, "Just breathe it in, boy. We ain't wantin' to hurt you", in a voice that contradicted his previously cheery personality.

Eventually, he gave up, realizing how weak and helpless he was. He breathed in the weird smell of chloroform and cried in his mind knowing he had about five minutes until he was going to be out cold. The first man took off driving, and it wasn't until they drove right by the business headquarters of the Kuzuryuu mafia that he finally blacked out, his consciousness rendering stale.

The last thing he thought about was Rantaro.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

It was dark. That's all the long-lash boy could recall. He woke up on a rough leather couch, his sweaty body sticking to the leather. He winced in pain as he peeled his body from it, and when he tried to walk, he realized that he couldn't due to his feet that were chained up to the sofa.

Suddenly, the door opened from somewhere in the room, and the young man's heart jolted hard with adrenaline. The light went on, and the man who had opened the door giggled cheekily. "Yay, he's awake!"

The man shut the door behind him and walked over to Shuichi, who backed away into the chair. He was shorter than Shuichi, but he had an inkling feeling that he was older, and despite his cheery face, he wasn't someone you wanted to be on bad terms with. His eggplant hair was flowing in all directions, and it complemented his amethyst eyes. He was quite handsome, but something about him was just...off-putting. Like, _really_ off-putting.

"Aw, Shuichi-kun, don't be afraid of me." the man tsked. _Why is he calling me by my first name?_ the ravenette pondered.

"You're trembling."

Surely enough, the grapette was correct; Shuichi couldn't stop shaking. "Wh-Who are you? Where am I??"

"Calm down, pretty. You're home with your future husband. You're perfectly safe with me."

His eyes widened. "Come again? Husband?!"

"Correct, Shuichi-kun. Wow, I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you were that smart, nishishi!" the man joked.

"This isn't funny!" Shuichi suddenly screamed, causing the man to freeze. "If this is some sick joke, I want nothing to do with it. I rather die than be apart of some prank as messed-up as this!"

Something glazed over the mysterious man's eyes. Something dark and malicious. He then reached into his pocket and straddled Shuichi in one swift movement, pulling out a knife and holding it to his neck. Shuichi gasped, shaking even more than he ever has in his entire life.

_"Are you sure you'd rather die? I can give you the death I give to my adversaries. One full of endless pain and suffering."_

Shuichi gulped, shaking his head. Just as quick as the knife had came, it was stored away back into the man's pocket, and he got off of Shuichi. "Nah, I won't kill you. I love you too much to get rid of you, Shuichi-kun."

"L-Love?" Shuichi questioned.

"Yes. I think I'm in love with you. You see, I spotted you a month while you were with that avocado bitch-boy at that one café. Shugarasshu, right? You two go there a lot. It's annoying. Anyways, I was sad you didn't notice me, but hey, I noticed you! It was love at first sight! So, I had my men find out everything about you, and today, I finally decided I was ready to take care of you!"

Shuichi should have known better than to ask this given that Rantaro had easily gained his info, but nonetheless, "You can't know _everything_ about me."

"Nishishi, I like a challenge, lovely. You were born on September 7th. Your blood type is AB. You like novels, especially ones about mystery and high school romances. You had a gigantic phase in your second year of middle school where you were probably the world's biggest Twilight fan. Your an only child to some pretty awful parents, if I do say so myself.

"I mean, who abandons their kid like that when they were the ones who made the conscious decision to have you? Well, I'm one to talk. I digress. You're a Virgo, and your sign is pretty damn accurate. Need I say more, nishishi?"

Shuichi was stunned. This person was a stalker. A creepy, psychotic stalker. But earlier he said his men...

Wait.

"Are you...a yakuza?"

"Yep, still sharper than the stench of formaldehyde."

"Who are you?" he asked once again.

The man contemplated on whether or not he should tell him. Then, he started making his way back to the door. "I'll send someone up with food in the morning. For now, get some rest. It's late."

He paused, turning the light off. And in the darkness, you could hear him speak:

"My name is Ouma Kokichi."  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

It was late at night—23:21 to be exact, and he was closing everything up in his office. He had been losing time lately. His days were spent in that office much more than his own house, and it was killing him slowly. He seriously wanted some alone time with his girlfriend, because he absolutely sure that he wanted to propose.

He was about to exit the door when a light flashed on his computer. He groaned, knowing that it was an incoming call. 'Caller ID: Unknown', it read. He answered it though, full knowing that in his business, unknown calls were prevalent. "Hello?" he asked tiredly, his gruff voice resonating throughout the room.

"Hello, friend."

He froze, absolutely recognizing that God-awful voice. "The fuck do you want, Ouma? I told you never to call me or my subordinates!"

"Hey, hey. Temper temper. I came with a declaration of peace. I'm finally going to settle down, maybe get some mini-Oumas in this world."

"Well, congratulations. Who's the lucky woman?"

"Whoa, whoa! It's the twenty-first century! I can marry a dude if I want to, you sick fuck! I curse your family name!"

"Okay, okay. Shit. My apologies. Who's your fiancée?"

"His name is Saihara Shuichi. I believe he was a lackey for one of your men."

His eyes widened. Ouma, no matter what he says, was always up to something. "You bastard! Give him—"

"Hey, I genuinely like this one! So I'll make you a deal. Let me keep him, and I, my men, and my family name will never, ever interfere with you, your men, or your family name again."

He froze at this. Eternal peace with one of the Kuzuryuu Clan's biggest rivals? No more blood because that child of a man 'just felt like it'? No more interference? Just peace?

"Your silence means indifference, so I'll give you three days, not including the thirty minutes we have left of this one, to think about it. In my opinion, one life in exchange for everlasting harmony isn't that much, so it's quite obvious what you should do."

"Yes...I'll contemplate it."

"Good! Until next time, Oyassan! Nishishi!"

And with that, the yakuza boss hung up, leaving the man alone in his dark office, the only light being the moonlight filtering in through the blinds. He smashed his hand down on a black button on his desk and said, "Hajime, I need you in here right away. Have Peko call every available member and get them in the upper lounge, stat."  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Rantaro didn't know what he was doing the Kuzuryuu business headquarters (KBH) this late at night. He was still mildly shaken up over his fight with Shuichi. He didn't do anything wrong, right? Shuichi brought this upon himself. After all, he's the one who broke into his house and broke something that was extremely valuable to him, and no, not because of its price.

Still, he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, and it was his fault.

"Quiet down, everyone." a familiar voice resonated over the chatter of the grumpy, awake yakuza. Everyone immediately shut up at the sound of Oyassan's right hand man, Hinata Hajime.

"Oyassan wants me to inform you all that he received a call ten minutes ago from Ouma Kokichi."

Gasps, groans, and curses swept across the room. "Silence!" Hinata yelled, resilencing his men (and women).

"Ouma told Oyassan that he has taken one of our own. He is Amami Rantaro's lackey, Saihara Shuichi, am I right?"

Rantaro's eyes widened and his heart dropped about five meters and back. Hinata took his expression as a yes.

"Ouma made a deal. He said if we allow him to keep Saihara-san, he won't touch us ever again as long as the Ouma Clan stands. He won't interfere with any of us and our businesses, and we will be in eternal peace."

More gasps entered the room. Truly, peace with Ouma would be quite the advantage and relief.

"What are we going to do?!" someone asked frantically

"Yeah, wouldn't it be okay to just spare the lackey?" another reasoned.

"He's not even officially apart of the clan, right? I say we get rid of him!" a third chimed in.

"No! He works for me, and I'm apart of the clan, so therefore he is with us. He's a human being too, you know." Rantaro honestly didn't know where that came from, but he still said it wholeheartedly nonetheless.

"That's right. We may be yakuza, but he still is a real person with real feelings. None of us would want to be taken by Ouma—or anyone for that matter—and not rescued, right?" Akamatsu joined in. Rantaro gave her a thankful gaze, to which she smiled and nodded in return.

"So, what's going to happen?!" The first guy inquired again.

"We're going to fight." a new voice—a more deep, demanding, and terrifying voice—appeared from the head of the table that filled the lounge room, and everyone turned to see _him._

"And I am going to fight with you."

 

_It was Oyassan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHNNNNNNNNNGH


	8. Worth My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oyassan has agreed to help get back Shuichi! Only problem is, this job calls for a higher order than just a normal one since it's Ouma Kokichi they're dealing with. They need their best men (and women) on the job, and Oyassan might need the help of an old friend. But will that friend join the rescue even after past issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FELL ASLEEP.
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update is on Friday, May 25th, 2018, or Saturday, May 26th, 2018.

"Seriously, Oyassan?! You're going to join us?" Kuwata gawked.

Fuyuhiko nodded. "I find this mission worth my time and effort. Any friend of the Kuzuryuus deserves to be saved. We're a family, even if he is just a lackey. Ouma is a liar, so his words are most likely false. Even if we didn't leave this man to him, Ouma would break his promise and make our lives hell. So no matter what, you all better treat this man like one of us."

"Yes, Oyassan." everyone in the room echoed.

"Now," Fuyuhiko started, moving to sit down at the head of the table. Hinata moved to stand on his left, and Pekoyama on his right. "I need my best men. Ouma plays dirty and has one of the best security systems in Japan—if not, the world. I need Owada, Nidai, Kuwata, Tojo, Tanaka, and Amami. Don't let me down."

"Never, Oyassan." Nidai and Owada replied in unison.

"We won't, Oyassan." Kuwata, Tojo, and Tanaka answered in sync.

It was silent thereafter, everyone looking to the greenette, who had yet to speak. Everyone understood, though; it was his lackey this was all about.

"Yes, Oyassan." he finally responded.

Fuyuhiko nodded once more. "Now, I'm going to need my navigators. Pekoyama and Hinata will lead a team here at the base, and I will aid the get-away driver this time as their navigator, though I doubt the person I have in mind will even need one."

Everyone glanced around at each other, confused. There were plenty of get-away drivers here, but all of them needed at least some form of a third eye to help them escape their pursuers. Fuyuhiko noticed this, so he indulged further. "The get-away driver is an old friend of mine. He may not be apart of the Kuzuryuu Clan, nor have any relation to yakuza or criminal ways, but he is the best one I know."

He then turned to Rantaro. "Amami, you, Owada, and Kuwata will come with me tomorrow to find him. I want Tojo, Nidai, and Tanaka to make preparations for the rescue. I'll have Hinata compose a list of needs tonight."

"Of course." Hinata bowed slightly to his boss and friend.

"Now, I want everyone to get some rest. We have three days until Ouma expects an answer, so we have two days in actuality. Tomorrow, we will go over the plan. No one take any missions tomorrow unless instructed by me and me alone. Good night."

"Good night, Oyassan."

Everyone left the room, feelings of anxiousness churning in their stomachs like butter. The only ones remaining were Hinata, Pekoyama, and Fuyuhiko.

"Do you really think you can get past Ouma, Fuyuhiko?" Hinata asked, clearly as a friend and not as an employee.

"I sure can try." was the yakuza boss's reply.

Hinata sighed. "Let me rephrase that: do you really think you can get past Ouma without anyone getting hurt?"

There was a pause as Fuyuhiko gazed from his best friend to his lover, both of them having looks of despondency and knowing in their eyes.

"Do you really think I'm not willing to take a risk?"

"For a mere boy who's only been here for a few months now." Pekoyama reasoned.

"This boy has played a big part in some of our subordinates' lives, such as Mioda, Kuwata, and especially Akamatsu and Amami. Even if that troublesome man refuses to admit it, he seems happier now that he's got someone—less alone, y'know? And Akamatsu has wanted someone normal to talk to since forever. I can hear her ranting to the girls about how happy she is during my lunch break.

"I'm willing to put my life on the line to see my colleagues, my friends, and my family happy." Fuyuhiko smirked a bit. "Plus, I get to see _him_ again."

Hinata breathed out a laugh. "Do you really think he'll be up to the task? You know how scared he was the first time he did it, and even so, the last time he did it was about four years ago, and he still gets nerve-racked every time he does it."

"Oh, no. He's a natural. I don't doubt him for one fucking second."  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

 

"Take the next left." Fuyuhiko ordered Kuwata, who followed directions with respect. "Should be the house in the cul-de-sac with the gray bricks—yeah, yeah. That one."

They pulled up parallel to the street just beside the house Fuyuhiko described and got out, guns hidden away in their pockets. Oyassan stopped them from going any further. "Whatever you do, don't shoot anyone you see in that house. Don't even threaten them. Just tell me if you find someone."

They all agreed, and Fuyuhiko swiped a key from underneath the 'Welcome!' doormat and unlocked the door to the home. He opened it, leading everyone inside. "Split up," he ordered in a hushed tone, walking further into the house.

The rest joined him downstairs while Rantaro ascended the rickety stairs coated in dusty white carpet to the small upstairs. When he arrived at the top, he could hear the sound of a keyboard being tapped on rapidly, and an even louder pounding whenever, presumably, the backspace button was hit. It led him the end of the hallway on the right where a door was slightly cracked, revealing only the hands that were hammering away at those keys. "Um, Oyassan, I found someone." he called, not really sure if he was supposed to be stealthy or not.

Surprisingly, the person in the room didn't even stop typing; actually, Amami could have sworn he heard a smirk as the rest of the yakuza trekked up the stairs. Fuyuhiko pushed past Rantaro and opened the door, stepping into the room.

Inside was a man sitting at a desk on a swivel chair, and it didn't take an idiot to know that he was taller than their boss even whilst sitting down. His pink hair was wild and unkempt, but still maintained somewhat order. His brown eyes stayed planted on the computer screen behind black-framed glasses, his periwinkle sweatshirt dragging against the keyboard as he typed. He also wore medium-gray joggers.

Fuyuhiko placed his hands on the back of the chair, observing the screen. "Wow, that's one angry letter to the auto parts company." he laughed genuinely, a bright smile conforming to his soft features.

Owada, Kuwata, and Amami were stunned. Since when does Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko laugh? And meaningfully?!

The man smirked again, "Yeah. Jackass screwed us over with these car parts, so as my store's manager, I'm politely asking him for a refund or he'll get a law suit. Quite simply, actually."

"Pfft, 'polite'. I don't think this even borderlines polite."

"It can and it will. Use imagination, you cur."

Rantaro was about to pull his gun out, but the yakuza boss laughed again, playfully punching the man's shoulder. "Asshole." he teased.

Finally, he stopped typing and turned to look at Fuyuhiko. "It's nice to see you again, bud, but you're obviously here because you need something. Is it...?"

The shorter nodded. "It's an emergency, Kazuichi. Ouma took one of ours, and—"

"Fuckin' Ouma! Why is it every time we do this it's Ouma! Fuckin' Ouma Kokichi, the world's biggest douchebag?!" The man, Kazuichi, got up and gestured his anguish with his hands.

Fuyuhiko truly didn't want to get on his hands and knees (especially not in front of his subordinates), but if he had to, he most certainly would...but only as a last resort. "Please, Kazuichi. Not even Mioda can pull off what you can. If you want, we can practice in the countryside today. Yeah? Just you and me."

The pinkette thought for a moment, then sighed, sitting back down into his swivel chair and going back to typing. "When is the heist?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good God, you think I'm fucking Zeus or something. Fine, I'll do it, but yeah, we're definitely practicing today. I'm probably a little rusty."

"I doubt it," the blonde muttered under his breath. "Thank you so much, bro. You're not going to regret this."

"Chill out downstairs while I finish this up. It won't take too long. There's some ramen in the pantry along with ramune in the fridge, and Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko I swear to God if you make fun of the irony of me having soda in my house, I will bitchslap you to China."

Kuwata and Owada tried extremely hard to contain their laughter. This guy was clearly close enough to Oyassan to be able to cuss at him and not get beaten upside the head with a crowbar.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Come on, men. Let's go." Owada and Kuwata followed their leader diligently. The greenette lingered a tad, watching Kazuichi direct his focus back on the computer before he too followed Oyassan.

Five minutes later, Kazuichi came downstairs. Kuwata was the only one who had taken advantage of the ramune (Fuyuhiko didn't let them make ramen, even though Kuwata was the only one who actually wanted some). He had changed into a charcoal black jumpsuit and neon yellowish-greenish tennis shoes with white soles. His glasses were gone, replaced with pink eye contacts, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail on the center of the back of his head.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, if we could leave now, that would be great. We have to go back to the KBH first, though, so we can get a car."

"Sounds great."

They all went into the car once more, Fuyuhiko allowing Kazuichi to ride shotgun. "How'd you get into my house anyways?" he asked Fuyuhiko, who was driving now.

"Quit hiding your damn key under the mat and I'll ring your doorbell for once." was his reply.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

The car skidded to a halt. Fuyuhiko was laughing and Kazuichi was breathing heavily, both wearing bright smiles. The two had gone out to the open countryside after heading back to the KBH and exchanging their vehicle for one of Fuyuhiko's better ones to practice, just like the latter had promised. "God, I didn't realize how much I missed this." the pinkette panted exasperatedly.

Fuyuhiko grinned toothily. "Yeah. This is why you should do this full-time. I'd pay you well."

Kazuichi sighed, finally calming down. He glanced down at his lap after shifting the car into park. "You know I can't do that..."

Oyassan sighed as well. He knew his friend had his own personal reasons as to why he didn't want to join his clan, and he respected those reasons; however, it really would be nice to spend time with him more often, _and_ he'd be an amazing asset for everyone. But of course, the blonde knew the greatest reason why he didn't want to join.

 _He'd_ be there.

Which reminded him, "So...I bet you're wondering who all is going to be on this mission."

Kazuichi looked back up at him, nodding. "Oh yeah. Who am I going to have to escort this time?"

Fuyuhiko gulped, which was something he never did. There were few people in this world that he would ever call a true friend and someone he could trust. Those people were his little sister, Pekoyama, Hinata, and Kazuichi. He grew up with the three same-age adults in high school and eventually college, albeit he knew Pekoyama since he was a baby. He became close friends with them, even after the pinkette's initial fear of him.

Fuyuhiko became so close with the boys that he invited them both into his gang. Hinata agreed, finding his work intriguing, but Kazuichi declined, wanting to live his life normally. Any other yakuza would have murdered him right then and there for knowing too much and for denying him, but Fuyuhiko had a soft spot—especially for people who treated him normally and didn't see him as a monster. He loved Kazuichi as a brother, so they parted ways, satisfied.

Some times, though, the yakuza leader needed a bit of help from his friend, just like now. Kazuichi was happy to oblige under one condition: _he_ wouldn't be there. Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures. There was no other choice.

"Amami Rantaro. He's the green-headed one from before. Nidai Nekomaru, the one built like a brick shit-house, Tojo Kirumi, the skilled mastermind with the pale hair and deadly eyes, Kuwata Leon and Owada Mondo—you also saw them earlier."

"That's it?" Kazuichi raised an eyebrow; usually, there were more. Sometimes, a lot more.

Fuyuhiko glanced down at the car's floor mat and then back up at his friend hesitantly. "I had to ask him."

Kazuichi's eyes lit up, many emotions swirling together to create one massive, unrecognizable storm. He looked down, almost sadly...

Fuyuhiko feared this, and he immediately retorted, "I had no other choice, okay?! This is Ouma we're talking about! I need all of my best men and women with me! You know that!"

It was silent for a bit, until the pinkette finally spoke once again in a low, methodical voice. "...How is he?"

The blonde wasn't expecting that response, but nonetheless, he still understood its meaning and reason for existing. "He's hurting, like you are. I've seen him write letters addressed to you, but he never sends them. I think he wants to apologize, but is just too scared to."

"Yeah..." he mumbled in response, his voice sounding distant and focused on something else. Then, he smiled. "It can't be helped, right? I'll just have to deal with it."

Fuyuhiko also smiled. "Great. I'm sorry again, Kazuichi, but—"

"It's fine, dude. You've gotta learn to overcome your fears sometime in your life. I mean, I broke into my motion sickness a while back thanks to you."

"Meet me at the business headquarters at 19:00. We'll leave at 23:00, or possibly later. We have to time this just right."

"Done and done."

 

Oyassan smiled again to himself. With Kazuichi on their side, their chances of getting Saihara Shuichi back were increased tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooof we're gettin' somewhere~ Y'all ready for the rescue?? Not me, because things happen.
> 
> It's most likely going to be in the next chapter, so...saddle up!


	9. A Bad, Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this weekend, forgive me >-< Trust me, I hate myself more than you guys do right now.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I feel like it's perfect the way it is.
> 
>  
> 
> *Next update is on Friday, June 8th, 2018, or Saturday, June 9th, 2018.

**< Warning: This chapter is a bit dark. There will be a trigger warning when the 'dark' part actually occurs, but please be ready for it ahead of time. Tags will be updated accordingly.>**

 

 

The gloaming flooded the room, the only light filtering from the cracked blinds. Loud snores filled the room invapidly, causing the ravenette to remain wide awake. The man known as Ouma Kokichi proved to be quite the man-child, as his body clung to Shuichi's like a koala.

Not only could he not sleep due to the contact of the yakuza, but he couldn't due to the uncomfortable shackles bound to his ankles. It didn't take a genius to realize that he wouldn't be getting any rest whatsoever.

When he finally managed to fall asleep, he was immediately woken up to a tapping on his shoulder, to which he swatted away. An upbeat chuckling was heard, and Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. That definitely wasn't Ouma. In fact, Ouma was nowhere to be found in that room. Peering down at his was a tall man who clearly had put on some weight. He had no hair, but his face looked quite normal and cheery aside from the small scar on the area where his left eyebrow should have been.

"Aw, Oyassan really does have good taste in men!" he chimed, his face almost cartoon-like.

"Gah!" Shuichi shrieked.

"Oh no, please don't be afraid! I'm just going to escort you to breakfast." the man giggled as if it were obvious. He held a key and proceeded to slowly pull the sheets away from the sleuth, unlocking the shackles one by one.

Shuichi wasn't an idiot, but he sure was desperate just to get away from yakuza for just one damn second!

He kicked the overweight man in the stomach, and when he was off his balance, he punched him square in the nose. Sure, it was flimsy as all hell, but it got the job done. He snatched the key and ran out of the room, slinking into the darkness of the many halls that seemed to weave together like a maze.

A sick, twisted maze.

The man soon hobbled out of the room, shouting in his annoying voice, "He ran! Boss, he ran!"

Once he went down the stairs, Shuichi went back into the room he was held captive in and yanked up the blinds, opening the window entirely. His eyes widened, and he realized that the building he was in was _high._

_Skyscraper high._

_Hagakure Yasuhiro high._

Oh boy, this would take a while.

Shuichi snuck back out, making sure the coast was clear, before he went down the stairwell at the opposite end of the hallway—not the one the idiot took. He quickly yet silently scurried down the stairs, peeking his head in and out of corridors to tell if anyone was there. He ran and ran until he reached the very bottom, and from there he could see grand doors that most likely led to the exit.

He fiddled around with the locks, twisting them in the opposite direction, and as he went to pull on the doors, he froze. Not voluntarily, that is. He had no choice, because electricity jolted through his body, rendering him immobile. Once it left, he fell to the floor in pain, still unable to move.

"Got him, Oyassan." a man with a deep voice stated.

"Good. Take him to the _office."_ a more menacing, malicious version of Ouma's voice resonated throughout the foyer, and arms picked him up, carrying him to an elevator. He didn't remember most of the journey to this so-called 'office', but when he was tied to a red chair in a dark office room with blood splattered everywhere, he sure was woken up.

"Leave us." Ouma ordered, and the yakuza that had entered the room vanished before you could blink. The purplette sighed, locking the door.  
  


 

**< Trigger Warning: Graphic Violence/Abuse>**   
  


 

"I really thought it was going well, Shuu-chan." Ouma whined almost mockingly as he grabbed something from along a darkened wall.

Shuichi's eyes widened.

This can't be happening.

"Like, I know you're afraid and all, but how can I be a good husband if you're running from me all the time?" By now, Ouma was right in front of him, and the item in his small hands was visible:

It was a whip.

"Darn, I guess you'll have to be by me every second. But it's not like I'm complaining."

A tear rolled down the long-lash boy's cheek as he whimpered, and Ouma used the back of his hand to caress it, wiping the tear away. "Hey, shh shh. It's okay. It's okay. I've just gotta show you why you should stay with me, Saihara-chan. Kawaii-chan."

Shuichi remained limp as he was brought over to a wall, his shirt removed and hands chained to it. He still couldn't process what situation he was in.

Suddenly, "Ahh!"

Pain erupted in one straight, oblique line down the ravenette's back. Tears began to run down his cheeks in thick blobs, distorting his vision even further.

"Fifteen sounds good, right? That's the amount of time you were gone, so..."

A second lash streaked across his back, making him cry out even harder. More hits came in a rhythm, but not once did Shuichi feel comfortable.

He was in hell.

Absolute hell.

Time seemed to stop as the whip came down and down, and it felt like he had been in that position for weeks—no—years. Years of torture from a short yakuza boss who appears to be obsessed with him.

And once the fifteenth lash came down harder than the ones before, Shuichi cried out loudly he thought he would break in two. He panted loudly, his hicks and sniffles the only sound filling the abandoned office.

"Now you know, Saihara-chan," Ouma whispered soothingly into his ear. "Now you know what happens when you leave me."

Ouma then got up and started walking away; the sound of a door opening and closing was heard, and Shuichi trembled even more at the fact he was in the daylight's darkness alone. Yes, he much rather be alone than with that _monster._  
  


 

**< Trigger Warning Over.>**   
  


 

When did things get so bad?

Why did things have to turn into such a mess ever since that God forsaken house party took place?

Shuichi was numb. Not just from his injuries, but in his mind. He felt tired. Tired of hoping for a better life. Tired of trying to make things better. Tired of living for no reason. But the thing is, he didn't know which was better at this point—death or life?

As his eyelids sunk tiredly over his eyes, his only wish was that when he woke up, he was back in his dorm room, and every single bit of this yakuza life was all just a bad dream.


	10. In What Little Hope We Have, There Will Always Exist Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the gang to rescue Shuichi, but there's no telling what it will cost to get him back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone will read this, but I just want to apologize for not uploading in a while. I hate to make excuses, but a lot has been on my plate. Family issues, friend issues, trauma, and other things have come to light, and I am trying my best to find my way. I am not the type of person to give up, though! I see the glass half full, and it will always be that way. Thank you to those who have still hung around. I promise this will continue.
> 
> There won't be anymore specific upload dates; just uploads whenever I get the chance. I hate that it's come to this because I really didn't want to do this, but I rather focus on quality than quantity.
> 
> And yes, I know this chapter is a bit rushed towards the end. Please forgive me.

"You've really outdone yourself, Oyassan." Kirumi, one of the yakuza coming along on the mission, commented respectfully open seeing the getaway vehicle. Kuwata, who was standing beside her, nodded in agreement. It was a 2017 Honda Odyssey colored a shiny black with enough room to fill eight people and store as much cargo they needed for their rescue— _including_ Shuichi.

"Only the best for Ouma Kokichi." Oyassan muttered maliciously, his teeth gritting together. "Alright, I want you, Amami-san, to go get the others. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Yes, Oyassan." Rantaro bowed respectfully, then walked back into the KBH in search of the three others joining them: Owada, Nidai Nekomaru, and Tanaka Gundham. He went over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button, but when the doors opened, they revealed Owada walking out.

"Oh," Owada froze. "Hey, Amami. Ready for the bust?"

Rantaro nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah. Oyassan is waiting for us in the parking lot right now. We leave in five minutes."

"Ah, good. I was heading there now. Thanks."

The greenette let the taller male pass. Then, he traded places and entered in the floor number for the cafeteria/lounge. While he was going up, he sighed, thinking about the young ravenette he blackmailed.

When he first met him, he saw an ignorant, idiotic college kid who clearly deserved to be taught a lesson, but the more he learned about him, he realized that Shuichi was actually a pretty decent person.

He was majoring in criminology, which was quite ironic. His parents worked overseas in the acting industry, leaving him with his uncle, who runs a small detective agency. He was a quiet kid in general, and he never really acted too shy, but he was a bit antisocial.

He more often than not excelled in all areas during his high school and college years to date, and never got into any form of illicit activities, such as crime, vandalism, or drugs. When Rantaro found that out, he slightly felt guilty for putting this young man through this, but he had to suck it up. He was a yakuza, after all.

But even though he was a yakuza, he still had a heart.

He was still human.

And seeing the trauma and betrayal in that boy's eyes after he shot that man hurt worse than any bullet.

Honestly, he didn't know why. Even though he was the only one in his family who lived the yakuza life style, he never once showed weakness or remorse for anything to his Oyassan. That's what made him such a fearsome ally and member of the Kuzuryuu Clan. True, he was kind and tenderhearted with his 'blood family' (especially his many, many sisters), but what did that say about Shuichi? _Did he remind him of his family? Is that why he cares?_

Before he could think anymore about the long-lash boy, the elevator doors opened, and he was brought back to reality. He fast-walked to the lounge, where he knew the two remaining 'muscle-men' would be. Surely enough, they were there; Nidai was lifting a fifty pound weight on the couch, and Tanaka was at the other end of the couch deep in thought.

"Guys," the greenette started, getting their attention. "Oyassan is waiting for us in the parking lot. We're gonna get going now."

"Ah, man!" Nidai breathed out a laugh as he dropped the weight on the floor. "Is it that time already? Well, dang. It was good knowing you, men!"

As the large man left the room saying those words, Rantaro couldn't help but think about how this truly could be the last time he saw some of these people. Heck, even Oyassan could pass during this fight (though he highly doubted it; Oyassan was practically unbreakable).

His attention then went to Tanaka, who was still staring off into space. _So unlike him,_ Rantaro thought. "You coming?" he inquired.

Tanaka came back into reality and looked at him briefly, standing up and following the other two. "Yes." was all he said in reply. _Weirdo..._  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

The way to Ouma's headquarters was endless and silent, the only noise being the sound of Kazuichi's foot accelerating on the gas every now and then. Rantaro noticed that the pink-haired man was exchanging glances with Oyassan frequently, much to his confusion. Was there something they weren't telling the rest of the crew? Still, nonetheless, the green-haired main opted to remain silent about the matter, chocking it up to a matter of nervousness. Sure, the great Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko appeared absolutely fearless and willing to end anyone who stood in his path, but every living thing is afraid of _something._ He recalled Oyassan mentioning that he and Kazuichi were best friends in high school, so it was highly plausible that the blonde man opened up to the pinkette in ways he would never to his subordinates. Soon, they arrived at their destination, parking a block away from Ouma's headquarters.

"Alright. We all know the plan, right?" Oyassan twisted his body so he was gazing upon everyone in the back.

"Yes, Oyassan." Everyone (but Kazuichi) replied. Oyassan then sighed, looking down. "I just want the boy. Nothing else..."

Another sigh. "This might be your last breath on this earth." He finally looked up to meet his men (and woman)'s eyes. "I would like you all to know I respect you, not just as members of my mafia clan, but as human beings. You all were incredible to work with...but that doesn't mean we should treat this like it's the end before it's even started."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, saying, "Let's go kick some purple ass."  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  


 

What started out as shaking turned into hardcore shouting. Then, it became screams of bloody murder. Then, it became gunshots. Shuichi trembled, the sounds growing closer and closer, and he pressed his palms tightly to his ears. He didn't care what was happening; he just wanted it to stop. Tears started streaming down his face as he screeched, _"Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

They didn't stop for what seemed hours, and they never did stop, not even when the door flung open and a frantic-looking Ouma Kokichi rushed through the door. "Cutie, we have to go. The damn Kuzuryuus are here."

"Wh-Wha?" the ravenette's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to react before the yakuza raised his hand and slapped him harder than remotely possible, causing him to pass out cold. Ouma then proceeded to pick the young man up and run out the door, only to be met with a tall, black-haired man aiming a gun at his chest a few meters away. Even in the dark of the hallway, you could see the white streaks in his hair.

"Drop him." his low voice sneered. Footsteps sounded behind him, and five more people appeared with more guns aimed at him. A shorter (and all-too familiar) man stepped forward, and he smirked. "Ouma, I highly recommend you give that boy back. I'm not going to ask again. He's ours."

Ouma growled, flat-out dropping the unconscious man on the floor and whipping out a gun of his own. "No, Kuzuryuu-kun. I found him, so he's mine. Now since I'm so kind, I'm going to let you all go scot free. Leave before I change my mind."

"It's six against one, Ouma. Your men are gone. Give up." Kuzuryuu retorted.

"No! [He's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!](https://youtu.be/2dTh3iI0is8) You all just want to take everything from me!" Ouma stomped around, acting like a child.

"Ouma, shut up. Give him now, or I shoot. This is your last chance."

Ouma froze, growling and glaring icily at the blonde man. He contemplated for a bit before finally snapping.

"Fine." he spat. He kicked Shuichi's body towards them. "I hope you all rot in hell."

"See you there with me, bastard."

As Rantaro went to pick up Shuichi, Ouma screamed and aimed his gun at the Kuzuryuu, pulling the trigger. It all happened so fast, but all Kuzuryuu could see was Kuwata falling down in front of him. "Leon!" he shouted.

The ginger groaned, clutching his left shoulder like his life depended on it. "Grab the fucking body and let's go!" he grunted out.

They made a mad-dash down many flights of stairs, and Owada, Tojo, and Tanaka stopped on one of them to pick up the lifeless corpse of Nidai Nekomaru, who so bravely sacrificed himself to save his yakuza brethren. They rushed out of the doors and ran straight to the car where Kazuichi was waiting.

"Where should he go?" Tojo asked, referring to the heavy Nidai.

"Put him in the fuckin' trunk!" Owada shouted.

Rantaro got in the car and sat Shuichi in his lap, refusing to be so selfish as to put him on the floor. "Fuyuhiko, you better tell me _exactly_ when to go, because I'm not stopping." Kazuichi warned, turning the car on and into drive.

The rest continued to pile into the car, loading all of their tools, weaponry, and persons. Suddenly, Kuzuryuu yelled, "Drive!"

It didn't take long to realize why Oyassan chose Kazuichi over Mioda. It didn't even take a second before the speedometer was fluctuating between forty, then fifty, and as they got onto the highway, sixty, then seventy, then eighty. The pinkette was a fucking natural, weaving in and out of lanes and avoiding traffic. "Oyassan, we've got company!" Tojo informed.

The blonde looked in the review mirror, and he saw the Towa police force zoning in on them. "That bastard called the police!" he cursed.

"Well don't just sit there! Shoot them or something!" Kazuichi shouted as he made a sharp right turn onto a different freeway. Tanaka rolled down his window and shot at the wheels, popping some but missing a few.

"This is the Towa Police! Pull over immediately! You are under arrest!" a voice over a megaphone sounded.

"Like hell, Kirigiri." Oyassan hissed through gritted teeth.

Kazuichi let out a cry of anger as he slammed on the gas, making a sharp U-turn onto _another_ highway, causing one of the police cars to crash into the wall. He screamed something unintelligible at Oyassan, who retorted with something along the lines of "It's not my fault you wanted to do this!".

Huffing in anger, Oyassan rolled down his window and shot at the police cars, successfully taking out all of the front wheels. "Fuck yeah!" Owada cheered from the back seat.

"Take us to the countryside, Kazuichi!" their leader smirked.

"Right a-fucking-way." the aforementioned said, grinning. He sped down numerous roads until he reached a backroad, and that's when they spotted a car parked on the side. According to plan, one of their yakuza members drove a spare car out to the countryside, leaving a perfect cover to drive back to the KBH undetected. Everyone got out of their car (expect for Kazuichi who proceeded to drive it to a lake where he pushed it in) and went to the new one. He slowly reentered the city limits and melted into the ordinary business employees going home for the day.

When the pinkette made it back to the KBH, he pulled into the parking lot and sighed with relief, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt, but before he could complete the motion, one of the KBH medical cars that had been parked in the parking lot rushed at full speed towards the side of their car. In an act of pure instinct, Kazuichi slammed his foot on the gas, getting them out of the line of fire. He had put his hand out in front of Kuzuryuu in order to stop him from  going through the windshield...  
  


But Kazuichi wasn't so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know the chapter is rushed. I'm sorry! I just wanted to get something out for you all, so I hope putting a chapter can make up for that.
> 
> Have a happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it, and if not, have a wonderful week/end!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos inspire me, comments fuel me.


End file.
